Project RWBY
by The Pyro Jawsome
Summary: In part one of the Project ART Saga, the Vytal Festival has arrived at Vale, and Beacon, as has the Vytal Tournament, a competition between the best teams of warriors the four academies have to offer. But the dark forces continue to work behind the scenes as the fateful tournament's conclusion draws near... Rebooted... Again
1. Act 0: Episode 1: Welcome to Remnant

Intro

The camera pans down to show a kingdom. Vale. People walk the streets. However, the ground begins to shake. Cracks begin forming in the ground…

 **The Pyro Jawsome presents:**

 **The true beginning of the Project ART Series:**

 **Project RWBY**

Grimm leap out of the cracks, civilians running in terror. A warship crashes into Vale. Flames devour much of the city.

 **They see you as small and helpless.**

 **They see you as just a child.**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!**

We see a red hedgehog and a girl wearing a red cloak running through a forest. A laser blasts from a massive warship. A massive fleet flies over the chaos.

 **Prepare for your greatest moments.**

 **Prepare for your finest hour.**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!**

A biplane flies over a forest, with a yellow fox piloting, and a girl in all black in the copilot's seat. Mile 'Tails' Prower and Blake Belladonna.

 **We**

 **Are**

 **Lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder!**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder!**

A blonde girl with golden gauntlets and a red echidna fight a massive army of robots and Faunus. Yang Xiao Long and Knuckles the Echidna.

 **This will be the day we've waited FOR!**

 **This will be the day we open up the doorrr…**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolutions**

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution!**

A girl in a white dress launches a blue spikeball at a row of robots. Weiss Schnee and Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Welcome to a world of new solution!**

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution...**

The two red blurs emerge from the forest, one drawing a sword, the other a scythe. Ruby Rose and Jawsome the Hedgehog.

 **In time, your heart will open minds!**

 **A story will be told…**

 **And victory is in a simple soul!**

* * *

Project RWBY

 **File select**

 **-New File**

 **Select a mode**

 **-Story: Play through the Story Mode**

 **Extra: Replay stages, mini games, and play Time Attack to earn more Emblems, establish records, and access the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Select a Story Act**

 **Here, you can select an Act. Acts are different points in the story, so if you replay an Act, not everything may be the same as your current Act.**

 **Act P: Eggman's Secret Project**

 **-Act 0: Beginning**

 **Act 1: Locked!**

 **Act 2: Locked!**

 **Act 3: Locked!**

 **Act 4: Locked!**

 **Act 5: Locked!**

 **Act 6: Locked!**

 **Act 7: Locked!**

 **Act 8: Locked!**

 **Act 9: Locked!**

 **Act 0-1: Welcome to Remnant**

Jawsome was falling. Oh, joy. As he fell, he saw he was gonna land in a forest. Whee. The Emeralds were gone. Again. However, that was not on his mind. What was was figuring out where in the hell he was and lan-.

Nevermind the last one. Took care of itself. Jawsome blacked out, the last thing he heard was snow crunching…

* * *

Jawsome woke up in a bed. In a log cabin. Immediately he checked himself over. Pyrobuster? Check. Life? Double check. He sighed, thankful for at least that.

The moment the door opened he wasn't sure whether the fall killing him would have been a better alternative.

"It's awake, ahhh so awesome!" a girl in a red and black dress exploded.

"Slow down there Ruby." A taller, blond girl said. She was carrying a tray with food on it. Now that he thought about it, Jawsome was kinda hungry. However, he was a bit suspicious of this whole thing.

"First, I'm not an 'it'. Second, who are you, and where am I?" Jawsome said.

"I'm Ruby, and this is my sister, Yang!" Ruby said cheerfully.

Jawsome was silent.

"Our dad found you out in the snow. Oddly there was a perfect circle without snow around you." Yang said.

Jawsome remained silent.

"Anyway, we brought you some food! Since we've never seen a Faunus like you before, we just made some regular food." Yang continued, placing the tray on a nightstand.

"Faunus? I'm no Faunus! I'm a hedgehog! Hedge. Hog!" Jawsome snapped. "So where on Mobius am I anyway?" He noticed their expressions. "Sorry." He said. "It's an… issue."

They were confused.

"Mobius? What's a Mobius?" Ruby asked. "And what do you mean you're not a Faunus?" Jawsome was going to fire back when he realized…

"Oh, great, I'm on a totally different planet!"

He figured that they needed to know everything. He explained it. In that time, they'd gotten up and Ruby and Yang were going to Vale. Jawsome tagged along to see the new city.

 **Party Organization**

 **Active:**

 **Jawsome- Pyrocity**

 **Ruby- Vivacity**

 **Yang- Durability**

 **Reserve:**

 _This is the party menu. You can customize your party here. Up to four party members may be active at once._

 _Shops unlocked! You can purchase armor, modifications, and Skill Trainers in shops. Armor increases resistance to various attacks and changes appearance. Modifications change weapon properties and damage output, as well. Skill Trainers help train Skills. When a Skill Branch is maxed, be sure to change it._

 _Watch out when outside cities. Grimm roam the areas. Some will not hesitate to attack on sight, others are irritated by sound, and others will not attack unless provoked. Beware Savage Grimm, which are stronger than average Grimm._

Ruby and Yang lead the way, following a polished stone brick road. Jawsome trailed behind, thinking. He had no idea if his friends could find him here. As they reached Vale, the kingdom-city near where Ruby and Yang lived with their dad, Taiyang (He was a pretty cool dad for having those two), they passed an armored gate. No questions, but he did not like the omen. Once they entered, Yang said she was gonna go check out somewhere. Jawsome asked to go with, but she declined, saying she was capable of defending herself.

"No offence, but I don't see how." Jawsome remarked. "You aren't armed." Ruby and Yang shared knowing looks, as Yang activated her gauntlets.

"Nah, I think I'm very well armed." Yang responded, smirking at the pun. "I don't see why you go around with that sword of yours hangin off of ya."

"...smartass." Jawsome muttered, face firmly in palm. He went ahead and followed Ruby, who was going to a… what now?

"You said you were going to a dust shop?" He asked. "Isn't there some outside?"

"No, I need some more Dust cartridges. Can't find those lying around, silly. Plus, I just like hanging around." Ruby responded laughing.

"Ey, I just got here a few hours ago. I don't know squat about this place." Jawsome fired back. Ambient sparks were beginning to form on his quills.

Ruby, ever the snarker, said this, "Why are you sparking? Find it shocking?"

"AH!" With a new crater in the road, flames licking around the area, and a slightly dazed Ruby in a wall, Jawsome exploded with a Sol Blast. "I just said. Now are you sure you want me to really get mad?" He growled.

"I'll pass…" Ruby replied. They finally reached the shop, _From Dust til Dawn_. "Does everything have to be a pun here?" Jawsome muttered. As they entered, Ruby drifted off while Jawsome wandered, seeing multicolored powder and crystals. 'So, that's Dust, huh?' He thought. He felt a subtle pull from the back of the shop. It felt powerful, almost like it was calling to him. Checking out where the voice seemed to be calling from yielded a black case. Opening it, a red stone shimmered in a hole. It was seemingly shattered, but was whole. Seemingly engraved into the surface was a stylized flame. Next to it, was a Sol Emerald.

 **Act 0-1 complete!**

 **As you complete Acts, you obtain Emblems. Emblems unlock content in the Extras tab of the Adventure Hub.**

 **Emblems: 1**


	2. Act 0: Episode 2: Hunters and Hedgehogs

**Act 0-2: Hunters and Hedgehogs**

Jawsome was floating, seemingly above a planet. There seemed to be one continent, and only four clusters of light, unlike Mobius, where he could identify Station Square and Soleanna by looking at the light from orbit.

"Welcome, mysterious hedgehog." Four voices seemed to speak at once.

"Who are you?" Jawsome said, clipping his words.

"We are the Spirits of the Maidens, guardians of Remnant." They answered. A smokey person, glowing orange formed in front of him. "You have found a shard of the Summer Orb. When you find the rest, I can lend you strength."

"Catch?" Jawsome said.

"None…"

Jawsome sighed. He already had to look for the Emeralds, judging from what he'd found, but sure, he'd look. "I'll keep an eye out." He said.

As he returned to his body, and closing the case, he heard the almost unmistakable _click_ of a drawn weapon. Looking around, he saw a small group at the counter, and they weren't buying, but stealing. He began sidling over to Ruby, still oblivious reading a weapons magazine. Unfortunately, one of them noticed him.

"Hey, you!" He said, pointing his gun at the hedgehog.

"Who, me?" Jawsome smirked, slowly reaching up.

"Yeah. Drop the case." He gestured.

Dropping it, Jawsome slid it over with his foot. "Shame." He said. The goon picked it up… And found it empty. "It was such a nice case too." Jawsome said, Sol Emerald in hand, glowing. The next second, he was in the street, window shattered, mook gone, Pyrobuster in hand, ready.

"Well? Get him." The leader said. Jawsome grinned, and lashed out at one before he could blink. As he did so, he sent a Flame Shard at the other, who collapsed. He was wondering where the last one was, when he crashed through the window, propelled by a dark red blur. When he landed, the blur became Ruby, unfolding a massive scythe.

"Where were you hiding that?" Jawsome quipped,

"Hmm, alright, you are good, but game's over." The leader said, pointing the bottom of his cane at them, which flipped up to become a crosshair. He fired a flare, which Ruby dodged while Jawsome threw a Flame Shard. They collided, and when the smoke cleared, the two searched around. Ruby spotted him climbing a ladder.

"Watch this." Jawsome said, jumping onto, and running up the wall. As he reached the top, he saw Ruby touch down beside him. 'How'd she do that?'

"All right, you're stuck, creep!" Ruby called, which would have been more threatening if her voice weren't so nasally.

"Heh, end of the line, Red." The man said. With a massive updraft, a helicraft hovered up behind him, Ruby and Jawsome having to bring their arms up to shield them from the gust. Almost too late, they noticed the red Dust crystal at their feet.

Roman Torchwick watched as the smoke began to clear. There was no way they could survive…

They were fine. There was a purple shield in front of them, and as the smoke cleared, Jawsome could see a blonde woman standing in front of them. He heard the thief say "We got a Huntress!", but when he looked up, a shadow with orange eyes and a red dress was standing there. Even still, he felt more energized. The Dust must have had fire, and he'd absorbed it. He walked forward, flames beginning to lick at his shoes. With the power of the Sol Emerald adding to it, he formed an arc of Flame Shards, and let them fly. As he did so, he heard repeated clanks behind him, and thunder overhead. The combined onslaught of shards, ice, and Dust projectiles was proving too much for the aircraft, as it tilted sickeningly. Getting the hint, it quickly turned and flew off. Closing down and reattaching his Pyrobuster to his Hero's Invisi-cro (™), he turned back to Ruby and the mysterious woman. He had some questions.

Jawsome tapped his foot. The chair was comfortable enough, but he wanted answers. The door to the room opened, and an older man let himself in.

"So you must be this Jawsome Miss Rose was talking about." He said. "My name is Ozpin."

"I see you know mine." Jawsome remarked.

"I make it my business to know many things. For example, how you managed to hold off a highly dangerous mercenary with minimal assistance." Ozpin said, seating himself.

"... Do you want the short version or the long version?" Jawsome asked.

"The complete version."

"So, I'm from another planet called Mobius. I've lived and grown up twice. Once was peaceful, the other was not. The second one, I was born into a war with an evil scientist. Dr. Eggman Robotnik was taking over Mobius with machinery, poisoning the planet. Me and a group called the Freedom Fighters resisted him. As it turns out, I missed most of it because I was put in a weird simulation with my brother. A little while ago we launched an assault on his Egg Carrier to put a stop to his creation of a superweapon. But he was able to use it… And it was the same one that ruined Mobius's timeline before. I was sent here, and it's possible Eggman may be here too. He used fourteen gems called the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. They look like your Dust, but are magnitudes more powerful. Just one gives off near infinite energy, have all of one set, and you would be… invincible!" He paused, but Ozpin gestured to continue, so he did. "Anyway, when he used them, there's a high probability they're here too and scattered across Remnant."

"I…. see." Ozpin said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." Jawsome replied.

"Well, I just so happen to be the headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Beacon?"

"A combat school, for training Hunters and Huntresses. Would you like to attend?" Ozpin said, like it were for all the world, natural.

"Sorry, but I need to get the Emeralds back now." Jawsome said.

"But where will you stay?" Ozpin asked. Jawsome stopped, having stood up.

Sinking back into his chair, he grudgingly said, "Fine. I'll go."

 **Act 0-2: Complete!**

 **Emblems: 2**

 **A Note from Jawsome:**

 **Hello there. You know me, I don't know you, and we both want a mutually beneficial writer-reader relationship. Right? On the subject of reviews, I will take constructive criticism. Take, for example, this, who posted it shall remain anonymous.**

 **Self-Insert? Check. No Proper Build Up? Check. OP Items Out of Nowhere? Check. Typical Jackass Light Novel Rival Attitude? A Definite Check.**

 **We going another cliche Self-Insert boys. Be sure to look out for the 'Heroic' moments and cliche 'Badass' theme and that whole lot in the future, because he sure ain't going to be OP and use the Sol Emeralds for power with the bad guys conveniently searching for them as well.**

 **The story seems to typical and cliche that it's like I can already see how the story will turn into out, it's just another, "Seen that, done before" situation. If this story tends to capture more people's attention then it needs to have some unique side to it instead of having things that's been done before.**

 **The whole Jackass and generalised attitude you seem to have in this story has been done in many stories, light novels, anime's, shows and many more. It's just to predictable. A lot of things seem to be heading that Jawsome and Ruby are going to fight Roman over the Dust, Sol Emerald and all that crap in the next chapter and it seems like it is.**

 **Unless something interesting comes along and brings more attention, at the moment the story doesn't seem to be that big on the whole audience.**

 **Yes you are right about the fight. The story will loosely follow RWBY canon if it'll work. However, It's Act ONE, Episode ONE. We're not really In Midas Rezing here, Project RWBY is part ONE of a series of stories. Who knows? I may not fall victim to the worst tropes ever encountered in writing, because I know to avoid it. Want character depth? BE patient. Want lore and world building? Be Patient. Want to see where everything ultimately goes? BE FUCKING PATIENT. I'm not a machine, I have some plans, but we need to get the early stuff out of the way before we get to the real complex shit that I'm sure will satisfy your oh-so refined tastes. Don't give me this shit unless it's worded constructively, and any more Mary Sue bullshit ain't gonna do this shit. There will be people who genuinely like this, and if those assholes go and screw it up for everyone, it won't be pleasant. This is warning one. I won't be so generous next time.**

 **Regards,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**

 **Also, have you even played a Sonic game? Or consumed any piece of Sonic media? Because that's how the Emeralds work. I do research.**


	3. Act 0: Episode 3: The Shining Beacon

**Act 0-3: The Shining Beacon**

" I still can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me!" Yang squeed in a sisterly way as the airship to Beacon made it's way there.

"I find it less believable that Jawsome got in too." Ruby said.

"Hey, I just accepted." Jawsome said, holding his hands up. "I'm just gonna look around, alright?"

"Sure." Jawsome began walking off, when a girl in a white dress who wasn't looking where she was going walked into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jawsome said.

"Maybe you should consider doing so, Faunus freak." She scoffed at him, continuing where she was going.

"What in Chaos is her problem?" Jawsome muttered, before an image caught his eye. Walking over, he saw a holo-cast.

"...oldiers at the outpost who survived tell stories of Grimm accompanied by robots and a rotund human attacking…"

'No, Eggman's here?!' Jawsome thought. Quickly, he asked a nearby student, "Hey, where'd that attack take place?"

"Shimmering Outpost. It's a forward base for Vale." The student, in a white and black dress with a bow on her flowing black hair replied. She seemed to be looking at him sideways. Probably another 'Faunus' hater. What in Chaos's name was a Faunus?

As the ship plowed onward, Jawsome reviewed his 'disguise'. He was Jawsome (no last name) from an island in the far south, where a rare Faunus breed lives, which he was a part off. He winced at the word breed, and changed it to race. Better. Looking over at Ruby and Yang, they were trying to scrub vomit off Yang's boot and acting…. Girly…. about it. Oh great.

As the ship docked, Jawsome slowly walked out. It was impressive, with the central tower or something like that piercing the clouds. Moreover, it looked around the size of the Floating Island back on Mobius. Mobius… would he ever get back? He shook his head. He would. He just had to find the Sol Emeralds. He was brought from his thoughts when a small explosion sounded nearby. Walkin over, he found a small crater, and Ruby covered in ash.

"What just happened here?" He asked.

"I… exploded…." Ruby said. She was more dazed than that first night in Vale.

"You exploded." Jawsome said. "This world is insane." At that, someone bumped into him. It seemed to be a blonde guy, wearing… armor over a hoodie. This did bring Jawsome's attention to himself, still wearing only his blue fingerless gloves and his shoes. It was his style… but maybe buy some clothes to help the disguise. Tweaks were better than being headhunted, especially if he didn't know what the hell was going on half the time.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice ya. I was si- I mean not looking. Need a hand?" He said, offering one to Ruby, who took it.

"Nah, it's cool." Jawsome said, mentally yelling at himself to keep calm, and not do what Ruby had done. "Uh, who are you?"

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tounge. Ladies love it." With the image he was getting, that was a real reach.

"Jaune? That's your name, Vomit Boy? Alright. I'm Ruby!" She said, eagerly sticking out a hand.

"Vomit Boy? I get motion sick!" Jaune retorted. He still took the proffered hand, and they shook. "You are?"

"Jawsome. Just Jawsome." The hedgehog replied. "Wanna go take a scenic tour?" He said. You know, know your friends and possible enemies.

"Man this place is big." Jaune commented.

"Reminds me of the Floating Island back home." Jawsome said.

"You have a floating island where you come from?" Jawsome braced, sure he had blown it, but Jaune just said, " That's awesome!"

"Yeah.."

"Hey, what weapon do you have there?" Ruby asked. Jawsome looked back over his shoulder at his Pyrobuster. Drawing it, but not activating it, he looked at it. Come to think of it, he had just thought of it as a sword, sure a laser sword, but that was rather common on Mobius.

"This is my Pyrobuster. According to legend, it was used by one of our gods, but I don't believe that particular one." He said. "Why ask about it?"

"Meeting a weapon is like meeting a new person. Like Crescent Rose here!" Ruby said, unfolding her scythe as she said. At 'Rose', Jawsome flinched slightly, and drove the thoughts of a hammer-wielding psychopath out of his head. "What about yours, Jaune?"

Jaune pulled out a well-kept longsword from the sheath on his belt. "It's a sword! And the sheath expands!" He said, demonstrating as the sheath expanded into a shield. Jawsome whistled, he didn't diss the classics. There was a reason they worked.

"Doesn't the shield still weigh the same though?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jaune said drearingly, before asking "Where are we going?"

"Hold on." Jawsome said, and ran off to find another student. When he came back, he saw Ruby staring slack-jawed at him. "What?" He asked.

"You have TWO Semblances?!" She asked, wide-eyed.

"What is a Semblance?" Jawsome asked. "Wait, my speed? That's all me, not some Semble-whatever."

"But what about the fire thingies?" She asked.

"My pyrokinesis? Again, me." He answered getting annoyed. "Anyway, we're heading to a hall, it's that way," He pointed, "And we need to be there 5 minutes ago."

As they entered the hall, slightly out of breath from running there. Ruby spotted Yang waving at them, implying she wanted them to come over.

"Gotta go, sorry!" She said, heading off. Jawsome just shrugged, and followed.

"Aw, man. Now where am I going to find an interesting girl to talk to?" Jaune said, slumping his shoulders.

"So, I see you made a friend!" Yang said. "I told you that you didn't need me!"

"Well, we really only met him because I exploded…" Ruby said. Yang began laughing and wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Exploded from geeking out is like!"

"YOU TWO!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms a "It's happening agaiiiin.." coming from her, while Jawsome just turned. The girl in white from earlier was storming up to them.

"My god, you really exploded." Yang said, entirely deadpan from shock.

"I can't believe I run into you again!" The girl scoffed.

"What did me and Ruby ever to to you?!" Jawsome asked.

"You are threats to my wellbeing! She nearly blew me up!" She pointed at Ruby, who tried curling up even smaller. "And besides, you probably associate with those terrorists, the White Fang!" She stormed off. Jawsome was going to call after her, when the lights dimmed and the Huntress… Glynda? He'd seen on his first night on Remnant came onstage.

"Welcome, students, to Beacon Academy. You are the best and brightest minds and fighters, who are here to improve even more. You wish to become the defenders of light, champions of justice, protectors of humanity. Here at Beacon, all of those virtues will become a part of you, however, not all may be up to the challenge. Beacon does not select attendants foolishly, and you are put on a pedestal you may not want to be placed on." Was it his imagination, or did she look directly at him? "All freshman will sleep in the dining hall tonight. Tomorrow will be initiation. And, please, no… extracurricular activities. We will know." With that, the freshmen were released to wander about the school until dusk, when they were to report to the dining hall.

"Hey, look, a weapon mod store!" Ruby exclaimed as she, Yang and Jawsome exited the combat hall, which had been converted to the gathering place for that speech.

"I do want to go, but I have no idea if they take gold rings…" Jawsome said.

"Rings? GOLD RINGS? Your world must be awesome!" Ruby said.

"We'll spot you this time!" Yang said. "We've got enough to go around."

"Ah, new students!" The shopkeeper said. "What can I get you?"

"Let's take a look at what you have." Jawsome said.

 _ **Modification shops like this sell modifications for weapons. These are not wapon specific, and may be swapped with any other mod and put on any weapon. Weapons have up to three mod slots, and as they become more powerful, so will the user.**_

 **Beacon Modification Shop:**

 **Stock:**

 **Fire Gem: Increases Fire damage dealt by 2%, may cause Burning Status, and changes the weapon properties to deal Fire damage with regular attacks. 200 Lien.**

 **Ice Crystal: Increases Ice damage dealt by 2%, may cause Frost status, and changes weapon properties to deal Ice damage with regular attacks. 200 Lien.**

 **Lightning Orb: Increases Lightning Damage dealt by 2%, may cause Paralysis Status, and changes weapon properties to deal Lightning damage with regular attacks. 200 Lien.**

 **Wind Valve: Increases Wind damage by 2%, may blow enemies back, and changes weapon properties to deal Wind damage with regular attacks. 200 Lien.**

 **Lien: 1200**

 **Party: Jawsome, Ruby, Yang**

"I'll take this Fire Gem." Jawsome said. It sounded like it could prove useful later.

"I'll go Lightning Orb!" Ruby cheered.

"This Wind Valve seems interesting, I'll take it!" Yang proclaimed.

"That'll be 600 Lien." The shopkeeper said. Yang handed over some coins, and they were off. Jawsome's Pyrobuster had a inset area on the ed, which is where he placed the gem. Surprisingly, it worked, and his Pyrobuster was no longer black with green energy lines, but red with orange energy lines.

"These change out weapons too? Nice." He said. Ruby inserted her orb into one of preinstalled slots, and Crescent Rose became purple with a lighter blade. Yang placed the valve on top of her gauntlet, and they became a darker yellow with what looked like points to insert grappling hooks where her knuckles were.

"Hey, a Skill Trainer store." Yang noticed. They headed over to check out what was in stock.

 _ **Skill Trainers help train Skill Branches, which reward you with skills as they become more disciplined. When a Skill is unlocked, you will see the bonus effects int the 'Skills' tab of the menu. Skills can have varying times when they take effect, such as in battle or when exploring. Skill Chains are when Skills from one party member are equipped on another, forming a Chain. Chains cost Affinity tokens, which are earned by leveling up and defeating formidable enemies.**_

"Hey, hey, new kids, welcome to my Trainer store. You'll find all ya need right here!" The shopkeeper said.

"Whatchya got?"

 **Beacon Skill Trainer Shop:**

 **Pyrocity Trainer: Give Jawsome's Pyrocity Skill Branch a boost. The Skill Branch will still earn Skills, even when not selected. 100 Lien.**

 **Vivacity Trainer: Give Ruby's Vivacity Skill Branch a boost. The Skill Branch will still earn Skills, even when not selected. 100 Lien.**

 **Durability Trainer: Give Yang's Durability Skill Branch a boost. The Skill Branch will still earn Skills, even when not selected. 100 Lien.**

 **Lien: 600**

 **Party: Jawsome, Ruby, Yang**

Each of them purchased a Trainer. The shopkeep took their Lien with a smile, and they headed over to an armor shop they'd noticed nearby.

"Hello, welcome to the armorer." The keeper said.

 _ **Armor will raise your resistances to attacks and give minor bonuses. Gems may also be equipped to armor, which may have one or two slots for them. Hems also provide bonuses. Armor may be purchased in pieces or as a set, which is cheaper.**_

 **Beacon Armor Shop:**

 **Remnant Set: A set of comfortable clothes for everyday wear. 100 Lien**

 **Beacon Set: A set of reinforced clothes for injury reduction. 100 Lien**

 **Aura Set: A set of clothes balanced between damage resistances. Comes with an Aura Up 1 Gem. 100 Lien.**

Jawsome decided on the Remnant Set, Ruby went for the Beacon Set, and Yang got the Aura Set. Jawsome's new clothes consisted of a green hoodie, tan cargo pants, and a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Ruby's clothes were a red and black shirt with the red part probably the reinforced part, black combat pants, black combat boots, and a red bandanna wrapped around her head behind her ears. Yang's new duds were a new yellow jacket, blue shorts, tan combat boots, and yellow tinted aviators. They had run out of Lien, the currency here, and the sun was beginning to set. They made their way to the dining hall, which was filled with sleeping bags.

Later…

"Heya!' Yang flopped onto her sleeping bag, next to Ruby and Jawsome's. Ruby was writing in a journal, and Jawsome had his eyes closed, sitting cross-legged on his bag.

"Hi. I'm not sure Dad would approve of they boys sleeping in the same room as us." Ruby said.

:I know I do! Rrrrrr." Yang made a sound much like a purr.

"If her were here, I think he would probably smack you." Jawsome said, eyes still shut. Yang merely rolled her eyes. Jawsome opened his eyes and walked over to a wall where he found…

"Hey, you're that student from the ship!" He said, surprised.

"Oh, yeah." She said. Was it him, or did her bow just…. _Twitch_? "I do have a name. It's Blake, by the way."

"Good to really get to know you, Blake." Jawsome said, sitting down next to her. "Name's Jawsome."

"Odd name." Blake remarked.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "What are you reading?"

"A book about a Faunus that must work with humans in order to prevent total annihilation."

"...Alright."

"What do you read? Where you come from?"

"Well, we read all sorts. We have stuff from nearly every genre. I had nightmares about some of the horror stories I read as a kid. " He said, shuddering. Looking up, he saw Yang dragging Ruby over with a hearty, "Hellloooooo!"

:Um… hi." Ruby said. Must not be a people person.

"Hello." Blake said.

"I'm Yang, and I believe you've met Ruby before." She said.

"Ah, the exploding girl." Blake said. "Nice to meet you. It's almost as nice as this book. Which I will continue reading. When you leave." Jawsome took the hint and stood, but was interrupted by who else but the white-haired snob.

"You again?"

"Hey, I think you two got off on the wrong foot. Well, three, but one at a time." Yang said, quickly moving to where she could play peacekeeper.

"You're Weiss Schnee, aren't you? Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" Blake said.

"Finally, some recognition!' Weiss said.

"A company infamous for its labor force's treatment."

"What?" She said.

"Um, nice to meet you Weiss, I'm Ruby!" Ruby said, distracting the heiress from Blake.

"Jawsome. Charmed." The hedgehog said.

"You are not off the hook!" Weiss pointed at Ruby.

"What do you have against my sister?" Yang butted in.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Unnoticed in the background, Blake blew out her candelabra, which had been the only source of light.

 **Act 0-3: Complete!**

 **Emblems: 3**

 **A Note from Jawsome**

 **Hello again. Last time I put a note in, I was talking about criticism, and how to word it. I now realize, with a not-so-subtle nudge from the poster of that review, I was not very well worded with that. I would like to apologize, as I was in the wrong for what I did. My point still stands, I just wrote it poorly. I appreciate well founded criticisms and concerns on my work, as it allows me to become a better writer, and give a much better story, for all you readers. All two of you. Nah. I'm joking. At any rate, I want to say that your criticisms are taken into account during writing, (unless they're flat out undoable) and used to improve the experience. Recently, I received a comment that character interactions were rather short in previous episodes. This chapter is a lot more dialogue-heavy, so you are welcome. I do appreciate feedback, and i'm just a writer, trying to weave a story.**

 **Regard, the guy who can't decide on how to sign off,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	4. Act 0: Episode 4: Players and Pieces

**Act 0-4: Initiation day- Players and Pieces**

In the Beacon locker room, the new students were preparing for their initiation. Jawsome didn't know what initiation involved presumably heavy combat, but it was probably here, since he knew of someone exploding by sneeze, girls wielding scythes larger than they are, and something to do with powerful stones that were _not_ Chaos or Sol Emeralds. On the subject, he checked to make sure the Emerald he'd found was still safe. It was, and he left it in his hammerspace. Shoving the memory aside again, he checked his gear, and walked over to where Ruby and Yang were.

"So, you ready?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Yeah! Now I don't need to talk! My baby will be doing all the talking for me!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, cause we're getting teamed up today." Yang replied.

"Oh, well, can't I just be on your team?" Ruby said. Teams?

"I…. Don't believe it works that way." Yang said. Jawsome headed off, and bumped into….

"How could you not know who she is? She's won the Mistral regional tournament four times!" Weiss was on point today, it seems.

"Um, it's fine…" The fire red-haired girl behind her said. It seemed Weiss had found a new punching bag- Jaune.

"Weiss, really?" Jawsome said.

"Do you know her either?" Weiss immediatly retorted.

"No." Jawsome said. "If he doesn't know either, leave him be. Why is it so important he knows Miss…."

"Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." She helpfully said.

"Pyrrha over here?" Jawsome finished.

"Ugh! I am surrounded by _idiots_!" Weiss went off again, thankfully away.

"I swear to Chaos, she needs to loosen up!" Jawsome said.

They were standing on a cliff. What.

"Today, you must prove your worth, and that our selection was indeed a wise one. You must make your way through this forest to the ruins in the north, retrieve the relic, and return here. On the subject of teams," Ozpin adjusted his glasses, taking a sip of… coffee? "Whoever you make eye contact with first will be your partner." To Jawsome's left, Ruby looked like she'd been hit by a truck. "They will be your partner for the rest of the year." From how she looked, the truck had backed up, driven back over, and another truck had run Ruby over. She looked like her brain had melted. "But, now I would focus on landing." Ozpin said. On cue, a student to the far left of Jawsome was launched into the sky, with the rest assuming ready poses. When Yang's turn came, she slid her new aviators on, smiled at Ruby, and launched. Ruby looked ready and terrified at the same time, she was away, and then there were two.

"Um, sir?" Jaune said, sounding like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. "What do you mean landIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG…" He had been launched midsentence. Jawsome pulled his sunglasses down over his eyes, and he was launched.

Elsewhere over the forest….

"You sure this is the right place?" Sonic the Hedgehog said.

"Positive." Miles 'Tails' Prower said. "The Tornado X-2 is picking up his energy signature ahead."

"Good." Knuckles the Echidna said. "That alternate Mobius must not be a very nice place."

"Let's not ask." Sonic said. A very large, bird-shaped shadow fell over the biplane. "Uh, who turned out the lights?" He asked, looking up…. And wished he hadn't.

Back with Jawsome….

Alright, landing. Try to lower velocity. Nope. Don't land on your head again. Right. Jawsome curled into a ball as the ground approached. He hit the ground, burrowing a ditch, slicing the lower half of a tree, and coming to rest in a clearing. As he uncurled, groaning from the landing, he noticed a black wolf-like creature. It seemed to have rocks in it's arm.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the temple to the north is, would you?" Jawsome asked. It's answer was a swipe at him. Jumping back, he remarked, "Hey! If you aren't friendly, just walk away!" as he drew his Pyrobuster.

 **Savage Grimm- Unshakeable Gilrant**

 **Party: Jawsome- Pyrocity**

 **Reserve:**

Jawsome ran towards it in a zigzag, attempting to throw it off, faking left and going right. It easily countered, and moved in for some attacks of it's own. Jawsome blocked it's attacks, Pyrobuster crackling with energy. Summoning a Flame Shard, he threw it. The shard hit the monster's hand, which lit on fire, though it barely phased the creature.

"Hey, maybe speed it up a bit?" Jawsome said. He still had the Emerald in case things got dicey, and it was looking so. However, it suddenly jerked back. Jawsome took the opportunity and raced in. With a nice cleaving slash, he split it neatly in half. Panting, Jawsome put his Pyrobuster up. He had to say, he expected more. Either way, he was fine with the outcome. Walking through the forest again, he saw Ruby, looking like a sad puppy.

"Ruby!" She looked up when she heard his voice, and cheered up when she saw him.

"Jawsome!"

"So, I guess you and me are partners, right?" Jawsome said, not mentioning the monster.

"Yeah, about that…" Ruby trailed off. "Did you kill a Savage Grimm?" A _what_?

"A Savage Whatnow?" Jawsome asked, thoroughly confused.

" A Grimm! They're everywhere outside the cities!" Ruby said. Suddenly Weiss walked up, and without losing pace grabbed Ruby's hood,

"By _no_ means does this make us friends." She said.

"You came back!" Ruby squealed.

"Hey!" Jawsome said, zooming in front of Weiss. "I'm sorry, Ice Queen, but I was talking to her."

"So? You didn't prove yourself." Weiss retorted.

"He killed a Savage Grimm by himself!" Ruby said helpfully.

"Anyone can do that!" Weiss said.

"Fine. What's the strongest monster you can think of?" Jawsome asked, irritated.

"A Nevermore. Why?" Weiss asked.

"We'll be eating Nevermore tonight boys." Jawsome muttered as he ran off.

"Helloooooo? Anyone there?" Yang said. Seeing a bush rustle, She investigated, saying "Ruby?". She quickly jumped back, as two Ursai emerged from the brush. "You aren't Ruby…." She muttered, then asked them, "Hey, you seen a girl in a red cloak, scythe bigger than her?" She said jokingly, then, she saw it. A strand of blonde hair. "You… YOU MONSTERS!" She yelled, Semblance activating. The Ursai, looked at each other, confused, and the split second hesitation allowed Yang to hammer one with a powerful strike. The other reared up…. And flopped over. A familiar Blake popped out from behind it.

"I had them." Yang said, Semblance deactivating. "I guess we're partners now."

"I guess." Blake replied. Just then, they heard clapping. Jawsome was leaning against a tree.

"Nice. Never knew you could go Super whenever." He said.

"Super? What are you on about?" Yang asked.

"Y'know! What you just did!" Jawsome said.

"You mean my Semblance?"

"What in the NAME of Chaos is a Semblance?" He asked, and it was a serious question.

"A Semblance is a reflection of our inner selves, that manifests under certain conditions. You did know that, right?" Blake said.

"Anyway, have either of you seen a Nevermore around here?" Jawsome said.

"A Nevermore? Why?" Yang asked.

"I want to kill it." To them, it was the most casual suicide admission ever.

"Why?" Yang said so incredulously, Jawsome could've swore she was being hyperbolic.

"You know, just wanna show Weiss just what I'm made of." He winced. "I mean, what I can do. I think I'd rather stay in one piece."

"...Fine, but I'm coming." Yang said.

"Why?" Jawsome asked.

"I don't want you resting in pieces." She said.

Jawsome facepalmed, and accidentally set the bush on fire. "Whoops." He said, quickly absorbing the flame. Pyrokinesis isn't so bad when you aren't hurt by it, right?

"But we have our initiation." Blake pointed out.

"We can kill two birds with one stone." Jawsome said.

"I like that one. It's got my _yang_ of approval!" Yang said.

"Just… stop. Please." Jawsome said. Just then, he heard a biplane, and the screams and swears of a certain blue hedgehog. Jawsome's eyes got extremely wide, and he turned towards the direction they'd been going.

"What was that?" Blake asked, in a defensive stance.

"My brother and my friends!" Jawsome yelled.

"Your _what?_ " Yang ased. Jawsome didn't answer, as he had already run off at top speed.

 _With Sonic and friends…._

"Tails! Get this goddamn bird off of us!" Sonic yelled, struggling to keep balance.

"I can't! It's too big!" Tails replied, the giant bird behind them still chasing after. Sonic's shoes began to slip off the Tornado X-2's wing. He lost his footing, but was barely able to hold on. "Sonic!" Tails yelled, trying to correct the plane, but his fingers were losing their grip, and then he couldn't hold on…. But he was still there.

"Just in time!" A familiar voice said. Sonic opened his eyes, closed in preparation for the fall, and saw Jawsome holding his arm. "Good to see you again!" He yelled over the wind.

"Yeah! Good timing!" Sonic yelled right back. Jawsome hauled him back up onto the plane, just in time to see the Nevermore.

"Hmmmmm…. Not a problem." He muttered. "Tails! Engage combat mode!" He called to the pilot. Looking confused, he did so, Sonic hopping on the gun, Jawsome staying above where the rotor had transformed into a jet intake. "I'll distract it with my Shards! Aim for the mouth!" Jawsome yelled back to Sonic, who nodded in affirmation. "Hey! It's good to be back together again, huh?!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sonic yelled back, as the Nevermore came around.

 **Boss Battle!: The Giant Nevermore**

 **Party: Tornado X-2**

 **Reserve:**

Th Nevermore circled above them, before diving from the left. Jawsome fired a shard into it's eye, and when it let out a shriek of agony, Sonic began hammering the inside of it's mouth with the Tornado X-2's energy cannon. The energy burned the flesh inside, but the giant bird Grimm shut it's mouth and flew off. Flying roughly besides them on the right, with caws every time it did, it threw clusters of feathers ahead of them. Sonic and Jawsome destroyed them with a hailstorm of fire. As it circled around them, this time coming from the right, Jawsome threw a shard at it's wing, then another one at it's eye. In dodging the one aimed at the wing, the other shard hit it's eye again. Shrieking in pain again, Sonic shot an energy bomb, which rolled into the Nevermore's stomach, and exploded. The Grimm was very clearly showing damage, flapping erratic, occasionally dipping below their altitude, before flying high up and ahead of them.

"It's going to charge!" Sure, enough, it did. Throwing enough shards to stop it in it's tracks, the Nevermore shrieked one last time, before Sonic silenced it with the cannon. As it's corpse began to fall to the ground, Jawsome noticed a large feather, and familiar red figure trapped by it. He also noticed a giant scorpion approaching.

 _On the ground…._

"Come on, come onnn.."Ruby muttered as her cape refused to get unstuck from the feather. She saw the Deathstalker, but her cloak wouldn't. Come. loose! As the stinger raised, she shut her eyes, heard the crackle of ice forming… and her own breathing. She opened her eyes, seeing a wall of ice, trapping the scorpion Grimm in place. In front of her was Weiss.

"I suppose, I haven't been the best teammate. But I suppose if you become more responsible, I'll be… nicer." She said.

"INCOMING!" A voice yelled from above. They looked up and saw Jawsome and a blue hedgehog who kinda looked like him, had just jumped off the odd plane thing. Shrugging her cloak off, Ruby and Weiss quickly got out of the way. As they fell, Jawsome activated his Pyrobuster, and slashed through the ice. Sonic followed up with a Slam Kick on the scorpion's head, and the two landed, in fighting stances. The Deathstalker roared, swinging it's stinger over towards the hedgehogs, who easily dodged it. Jawsome stabbed it in the eye, and quickly jumped away from it's retaliation, while Sonic cut off the stinger with his Horizontal Spin Jump. The stinger impacted on it's head. The two hedgehogs delivered one last kick, and the beast collapsed.

"Good to be back together, eh?" Sonic said.

 _The ruins…._

Back at the ruins, everyone including two new ones Jawsome hadn't met before. One, Nora, reminded him of Amy in all the wrong ways. The other, Ren, seemed like a constantly tired version of Espio. While everyone was getting acquainted, Tails was showing Ruby the Tornado X-2, which she seemed to have taken a liking to.

"...And over there is Miles Prower, but we just call him Tails." Sonic said. The two-tailed fox waved.

"So, I guess you and me are partners then." Jawsome said to Sonic.

"What?"

"I was kinda in the middle of initiation when you flew over me being chased by that Nevermore. I win, by the way." He tossed at Weiss. "And whoever I make eye contact with who doesn't have a partner are teamed up. On the subject, where are the relics Ozpin sent us for?" He said, looking at the ruins, where chess pieces were arranged on pedestals.

"There, I guess." Yang said. The now six teams of two walked over. Ruby and Yang picked the white knight pieces, Jaune and Nora took the white rook pieces, and Jawsome and Tails, who was now partnered with Knuckles, took the white king pieces. Some pieces were missing, suggesting that other teams had beaten them there, but they hadn't experienced what they had.

"So, how are we going to get back?" Weiss asked.

"We'll take the Tornado X-2!" Tails said.

"Uh, there's only two seats." Blake said.

"You can stand on the wings." Sonic said.

"I don't think that can carry us all." Yang offered. All the Mobians began laughing.

"It may not look it, but the Tornado X-2 is so advanced, you'd swear it wasn't a biplane!" Sonic laughed.

"But it is a biplane." Ruby said. "An outdated biplane."

"Nope. You wanna see outdated? Take a look at the original Tornado sometime. It doesn't work now, but Sonic did use it way back when." Knuckles said.

"Wait. That's Sonic's plane?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, every Tornado after the original is Tails's. He just keeps mine since I never use it anymore." Sonic said. "So, let's go!"

 _Later…_

"So, how's first-class feel?" Jawsome asked them. He was currently above the rotor, but Tails could still see due to the pilot seat being lower. Sonic and Blake were standing on the left back wing, Ruby and Yang were on the back right, Weiss and Pyrrha were to his right, and Nora and Ren to his left. Knuckles was on the firing platform. Jaune had elected to nap in the passenger seat, due to his motion sickness.

"Hey, do you have the Sol Emeralds?" Sonic asked Jawsome.

"No! I lost em when Eggface sent me here!" Jawsome called back. "What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

"No dice." Sonic shook his head.

"Sol Emeralds? Chaos Emeralds? Am I missing something?" Yang asked. Jawsome pulled out his Sol Emerald.

"This is a Sol Emerald, a gem holding near-infinite power. The Chaos Emeralds are like this, but shaped differently. There's seven of each. Collect them all, and you'd have a ridiculous amount of power!" He said. "That's where I got the whole Super thing from earlier." He said to Yang.

"Wait, you can turn Super?" Sonic asked.

"No, it's my Semblance. That's just Dust!" Yang said.

"Hold on." Jawsome said. Flipping the Emerald over, he yelled, "PYRO CONTROL!" and disappeared. Almost a second later, he reappeared right next to Yang.

"Alright, I believe you now." A spooked Yang said.

"So, now we've gotta look for both sets of Emeralds?" Knuckles said. Jawsome nodded.

"And fast. I think Eggman's here." He said. But first, let's finish this initiation chaos, huh?"

 _Beacon Combat Hall…_

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. You retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by… Cardin Winchester." There was a smattering of applause as the new team left the stage, with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren walking onstage. "Jaune Arc. Lie. Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR." There was some more applause. "Led by Jaune Arc." They left the stage as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walked up.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." More applause, and Yang squashed Ruby for a second before descending off the stage. "Lastly, our… oddest ones out, Jawsome the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna. You retrieved the white king pieces. From now on, you will work together as Team JAKT. Led by Jawsome the Hedgehog." Jawsome grinned sheepishly as Sonic pushed him in the arm. "I get the feeling this will be an interesting year." Ozpin remarked.

 _Elsewhere…._

A man in a white trenchcoat and a large man in a red jacket stood studying a map. Another in a gray mask and hood came in, wheeling a trolley with crates stacked on top of it.

"Do you have them?" Roman Torchwick asked. The grunt handed over a crowbar, and Roman pried open a crate. Rows of Dust crystals glowed faintly. Roman nodded and handed over a large pouch of Lien.

"You're sure this Dust will be enough to power my war machines? I'm running out of stored Chaos Energy." Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik asked Roman.

"Oh, it's enough. We have nearly all the Dust in Vale. Your robots are going to work for a long time." He said, taking a puff on his cigar.

"You won't say that when they come after you." Eggman muttered.

 **Act 0-4: Complete!**

 **Emblems: 4**

 **ACT COMPLETE!**

 **Full party customization is now unlocked.**

 **Extras have been unlocked in the Adventure Hub.**

 **New Act Unlocked!**

 **Project ART**

 **File Select**

 **-File 1**

 **New File**

 **Story: Play through the Story Mode.**

 **-Extra: Replay stages, mini games, and play Time Attack to earn more Emblems, establish records, and access the Sound Test.**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience.**

 **Extras:**

 **Replay Stage**

 **Mini Games**

 **Time Attack**

 **Records**

 **-Sound Test**

 **Sound Test:**

 **-Character Themes**

 **Prolouge Theme**

 **Act 0 Themes**

 **Act 1 Themes**

 **Archangel: Theme of Jawsome the Hedgehog**

 **It Doesn't Matter: Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Believe in Myself: Theme of Miles 'Tails' Prower**

 **Unknown from M.E.: Theme of Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Red Like Roses: Theme of Ruby Rose**

 **Mirror Mirror: Theme of Weiss Schnee**

 **From Shadows: Theme of Blake Belladonna**

 **I Burn: Theme of Yang Xiao Long**

 **-Back**

 **Sound Test:**

 **Character Themes**

 **Prologue Theme**

 **-Act 0 Themes**

 **Act 1 Themes**

 **Intro Theme: This Will be the Day**

 **Main Menu Theme: Main Menu - Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity**

 **First Battle: Time to Fight! - Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **Beacon Area Theme: Hollow Bastion- Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 (Whichever you prefer)**

 **Savage Grimm Theme: Uncontrollable - Xenoblade Chronicles X**

 **Versus the Deathstalker and Nevermore: Dark Gaia's Spawn - Sonic Unleashed**

 **Return to Beacon: Tornado Defence Act 1 - Sonic Unleashed**

 **-Back**

 **A Note from Jawsome:**

 **So Act Zero is complete, meaning we can move past the tutorial crap. This is even longer than Twilight Tutorial! For me. For you, it's however fast you read. Anyway, I've included a list of character themes and music that was supposed to play at a certain point. However Fanfiction's formatting is not that good, so the link don't work, hence the list. Next, as mentioned, the party is now fully customizable, meaning crazy combinations you guys can suggest. Just allow processing and writing. Heh.**

 **The one who keeps on… trucking, I guess?**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	5. Act 1: Episode 1: First Day

The camera pans down to show a kingdom. Vale. People walk the streets. However, the ground begins to shake. Cracks begin forming in the ground...

 **Project RWBY**

Grimm leap out of the cracks, civilians running in terror. A warship crashes into Vale. Flames devour much of the city.

 **They see you as small and helpless.**

 **They see you as just a child.**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!**

We see a red hedgehog and a girl wearing a red cloak running through a forest. A laser blasts from a massive warship. A massive fleet flies over the chaos.

 **Prepare for your greatest moments.**

 **Prepare for your finest hour.**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!**

A biplane flies over a forest, with a yellow fox piloting, and a girl in all black in the copilot's seat. Mile 'Tails' Prower and Blake Belladonna.

 **We**

 **Are**

 **Lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder!**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder!**

A blonde girl with golden gauntlets and a red echidna fight a massive army of robots and Faunus. Yang Xiao Long and Knuckles the Echidna.

 **This will be the day we've waited FOR!**

 **This will be the day we open up the doorrr…**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolutions**

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution!**

A girl in a white dress launches a blue spikeball at a row of robots. Weiss Schnee and Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Welcome to a world of new solution!**

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution...**

The two red blurs emerge from the forest, one drawing a sword, the other a scythe. Ruby Rose and Jawsome the Hedgehog.

 **In time, your heart will open minds!**

 **A story will be told…**

 **And victory is in a simple soul!**

* * *

 **Project RWBY**

 **File select**

 **-File 1**

 **New File**

 **Select a mode**

 **-Story: Play through the Story Mode**

 **Extra: Replay stages, mini games, and play Time Attack to earn more Emblems, establish records, and access the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Select a Story Act**

 **Act P: Eggman's Secret Project**

 **Act 0: Beginning**

 **-Act 1: First Semester**

 **Act 2: Locked!**

 **Act 3: Locked!**

 **Act 4: Locked!**

 **Act 5: Locked!**

 **Act 6: Locked!**

 **Act 7: Locked!**

 **Act 8: Locked!**

 **Act 9: Locked!**

 **Act 1-1: First Day**

Sunlight streamed into the room. The golden rays shone onto the face of Weiss Schnee, who turned over to avoid them, only to meet the face of Ruby Rose. Who promptly blew a whistle into hers.

"GOOD MORNING, TEAM RWBY!" She said excitedly. "Oh, and Team JSKT." They had crashed with RWBY until they got a dorm of their own. They had four hammocks up higher then RWBY's beds.

"Five more years…" Sonic groaned. Tails's tails were wrapped around his ears. Jawsome and Knuckles had both covered their heads with their pillows.

"Now, we've got a busy day ahead of us!" Ruby said.

"We do still need to unpack." Blake said.

"You can do that without us." A very tired Jawsome pointed out. "This is only temporary."

"Yeah, but since you're here, you might as well be a part of it!" Ruby said.

"You know what, we're gonna look around, get familiar with the area." Jawsome said, reluctantly leaving the warm haven of his hammock. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles followed.

"Usually I would be up earlier, but all that was tiring." Knuckles yawned.

Team JSKT walked out the door, leaving Team RWBY to their unpacking. Walking out to the commons area, they headed to the armor shop Jawsome, Ruby and Yang had visited after the arrival speech. Entering, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looked around while Jawsome went up to the counter.

"Hey, how much Lien would this get me?" Jawsome asked, pulling out a ring.

"Hmmmm… Is it solid?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yep."

"I'd say about 45."

"Sounds good." Jawsome said. He piled up ten rings. Exchanging them for 450 Lien, he saw the rest of Team JSKT come up.

 **Beacon Armor Shop**

 **Remnant Set- 100 L**

 **Beacon Set- 100 L**

 **Aura Set- 100 L**

 **Speed Set- A set of clothes tailored for speed over defence. 100 Lien**

 **Dust Set- A set specially for the gunslinger in all of us. Comes with a Dust 1 gem. 100 Lien**

 **Brawler Set- A set with high quality brass knuckles, for when you aren't afraid to get your hands dirty. Comes with a Strength Up 1 gem. 100 Lien**

 **Party: Jawsome, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles**

 **Lien: 450**

"That'll be 300 Lien." The shopkeeper said. Jawsome handed it over, and the three equipped their new sets. Sonic's Speed Set had blue tinted sunglasses on his head, and blue shorts. Tails's Dust Set had orange goggles, a bomber jacket, and pants that had holsters over the pockets. Knuckles's Brawler Set had brass knuckles that they converted for his use, a red sleeveless shirt, and tan pants. Next they went over to the mod shop.

 **Beacon Mod Shop:**

 **Fire Gem: 200 Lien**

 **Ice Crystal: 200 Lien**

 **Lightning Orb: 200 Lien**

 **Wind Valve: 200 Lien**

 **Custom Weapon**

"Wait, a custom weapon option?" Jawsome asked. "You didn't have this yesterday."

"Forge wasn't working. You want a new weapon?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Three." Jawsome replied. The blacksmith handed over three pieces of paper.

"Sketch em' and we'll see what we can do." Handing them to his team, Jawsome went back to their inventory while they sat down to design their weapons.

 **Grimm Fang: Increases Bleed damage, increases chance to cause Bleed Status by 4%, and change weapon properties to deal Bleed damage with regular attacks. 100 Lien**

 **Dual Band Scope: Increases accuracy for ranged weapons. 100 Lien**

By this time, his team had finished their weapon designs. Sonic's looked sort of like Yang's weapon, except it seemed to just be gloves. There were green lights on the knuckles, with the words 'wind velocity' above them. Tails had drawn up a set of dual pistols, fitting his motif well. They also transformed into knives if in a pinch, theoretically. Knuckles's weapon design looked like a combination of his Shovel Claw and Hammer Fist upgrades from the ARK Incident… Was it that long ago? The green line was indicated to shoot lightning on command. The smith took the designs (And the rest of their money) and promised the weapons by tomorrow, when he said "Actual Combat classes begin". The first day was all introductions and theory, and shouldn't they be getting to class now? The team realized that, and bolted out to their first class,

"Monsters! Demons! Creatures of the night! The creatures of Grimm have many nicknames." Professor Port, the… interesting Grimm Studies professor began. "In this class, you will learn what makes these beasts tick, and hopefully blah blah blah..." The hyperactive Sonic had begun tuning him out. The images of Grimm on the whiteboard (They had those?) were detailed greatly, but all he recognized were the Nevermore they'd obliterated yesterday, and the Deathstalker he and Jawsome had stabbed out. Sure, it was interesting, but the delivery stunk. Glancing at Team RWBY, he saw a progressively infuriated Weiss and a similarly-to-him slacking Ruby. :Now, who would like to show me their material?" Weiss's hand shot up almost immediately, followed by Jawsome's, who managed to hear the whole thing, and see what was going on. "Ah, Miss Schnee and Mr. Hedgehog." Port noted amusedly. "I suppose opposite element teamwork could be useful against the Grimm I have in this cage here." Said cage began rattling, almost as if whatever was in wanted out. Jawsome and Weiss glared at each other before descending to the floor, drawing their blades as they went. The class watched as they took up their positions in front of the crate.

 **Act 1-1 Complete! Emblems: 5**

 **Custom Weapons have been unlocked! Visit a Blacksmith or Forge to design or modify weapons.**

 **A Note From Jawsome**

 **Hello again, I suppose these are my after-chapter update thing since I don't have a built-in blog here. Don't read too deep into it. At any rate, things are picking up now, with less wordy tutorials, and less in general. As for uploading, Act 1 is probably going to take longer to write than Act 0, but I persevere, because things will get** ** _really_** **fun later down the road.**

 **At any rate,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**

 **P.S: I just use Jawsome in casual usage. Formal use will use the full name.**


	6. Act 1: Episode 2: Don't fear the Reaper

**Act 1-2: Don't fear the Reaper (On Wednesdays and alternating Thursdays. Fridays as well.)**

"You ready, Ice Queen?" Jawsome muttered.

"What?" Weiss said.

"Nothing." Jawsome said. Port unlocked the cage, and a pig-like Grimm burst out. Jawsome and Weiss dodged in different directions. The pig considered it's options before charging towards Jawsome, using a maneuver that looked suspiciously like the Spin Dash.

"Oh, gonna steal the moves?" Jawsome remarked. He quickly began charging his own Spin Dash, with flames licking around him. He began spinning forward faster than the Grimm, and when they collided, sparks flew. Jawsome Slam Kicked it out of it's dash, than quickly performed a Burning Updraft, flipping it into the air, and kicking it towards Weiss with a backflip. Weiss used her ice Dust and froze it in midair, and Jawsome Spin Jumped through it, shattering it into shards.

"Very good! Excellent teamwork, though, maybe more communication?" Port said. "But in all, a very nice approach to fighting a Boarbatusk." As the two returned to their seats, the lesson resumed, until the bell released them to their next class. JSKT had History of Remnant, while RWBY had Weapon Maintenance. The two split up, JSKT going west while RWBY went east. History of Remnant, with Professor Oobleck, was….. Interesting. The hyperactive professor seemed to have enough caffeine running through him it could probably give _Sonic_ a heart attack, an impressive accomplishment.

"Yeah, that's how it's been so far." Sonic said, adding "Was Weapons Maintenance like that?"

"No…. We had Goodwitch." Ruby said. "So what do you have after lunch?"

"Combat." Jawsome said.

"We've got that too! Maybe after your demonstration earlier, we'll see what all you can do!" Yang said, followed by chugging her soda in two seconds.

"That can't be good for your digestive tract." Tails said, wincing.

Looking over to the side, Jawsome saw Team CRDL. What they were doing made his blood boil… More than it usually did anyway.

"Why are they doing that to her?" He asked. Cardin was pulling on a girl with rabbit ears' …. ears, while the rest of his team was laughing. The girl extricated herself and ran from the dining hall, crying.

"Some people aren't very… accepting of Faunus." Blake said.

"Faunus?" Knuckles, who had been busy with a large bunch of grapes, asked.

"Humans with animal characteristics." Blake said.

"Well, I for one, can't blame them." Weiss said. Team JSKT immediately glared at her.

"Well, what say I have a little 'talk' with them?" Jawsome growled, already getting up. Walking over he plainly said, "Hey, Cardin, was it?" The guy turned around, and seeing him, immediately put on a 'oh, a brave one sticking up for the unfortunate' face.

"Yes. Something you want?"

"Why were you picking on that Faunus? She didn't do anything to you."

"So?" The question was answered by Jawsome punching him in the gut. "What the, why…?" Cardin wheezed. He recovered, and ran towards the hedgehog, who stepped to the side in the blink of an eye, and kicked him in the head. The large guy impacted the wall a second later.

"Don't even think about doing it again, or I will really get angry." Jawsome said. He walked out after the rabbit Faunus, leaving stunned silence behind him.

"Uh…." Team RWBY wasn't safe either.

"Yeah… He deals with problems like that sometimes." Sonic said. "It's almost like he becomes a different person then."

The red hedgehog stopped when he heard crying from a girl's bathroom. He knocked, and quietly entered. The girl was leaning against a wall, quietly said "Are you going to tease me too?"

"No." Jawsome said. "I wanted to talk to you." The girl looked up, and upon seeing he was sincere, stopped crying somewhat.

"Why? You don't know what it's like…" She said miserably.

"No, but I know what you can do. Back home, I was mostly called a freak, even for Mobians. What I did, I did too well. It scared nearly everyone. But I didn't let them get to me. That's what you should do with them." Jawsome said. "They can't do anything you won't let them do to you."

The Faunus seemed to mull over this. "I see. You're right. Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm Jawsome. Let me know if he tries that again." The hedgehog grinned with her.

"I'm Velvet. Thanks… For everything." With that, the two left the bathroom, returning to the dining hall, where they split, Jawsome returning to his team and RWBY.

"What took you so long?" Ruby asked.

"A little relation." Jawsome said. Lunch was almost over, but he still caught Cardin shooting a death glare at him as they left.

After lunch, both teams headed for the hall where they had been initiated. The holographic board now showed two squares, and two meters extending off of them. Glynda Goodwitch greeted the class.

"Hello, students, and welcome to combat. Here, you will train with each other, and learn tactics and strategies for your later career. Now, does anyone wish to volunteer?" Almost immediately, Team CRDL's hands shot up. "And which team do you wish to face?" They pointed at Jawsome.

"Him."

Glynda frowned. "So you wish to face Team JSKT?"

"No, just him." There was venom in Cardin's words.

"Fine. If you think you can take me even with your cronies, I won't back down." Jawsome said, vaulting onto the floor from his seat. Team CRDL took the stairs, and as they settled into ready stances, the squares on the board were filled with a portrait of the combatants, with each meter filling until it reached 100, except Jawsome's went to 250.

"Why's his Aura so high?" Ruby asked Sonic. The blue hedgehog just stared blankly, before replying,

"He's not a twig Ruby. Besides, he's got a Sol Emerald, that'll give him more strength."

A chime sounded, starting the match. Immediately, Cardin charged, Dove on his left and Russel on his right. Jawsome leaped over Cardin, avoiding the atta is, than raced towards Sky, who seemed caught off guard from the ineffectiveness of the assault. Jawsome drop kicked him straight off, then used the velocity to flip back and land on Cardin, stomping as he did. The bars for the two he hit went down, Cardin's faster than Sky's, until they were at 73 and 88 respectively. Dove quickly closed, but a quick slash of the Pyrobuster kept him clear. Cardin swung his mace, which Jawsome caught and began to spin, with Cardin still on the end. After arguably four friendly fire hits, one for each, Jawsome threw Cardin into a wall, where he slumped, Aura depleted. Catching a disc Russel threw at him, he crushed it, and curled into a ball. Charging his Spin Dash, he blasted forward, bowling over and knocking out Sky, before making a quick (il)legal U-turn, slamming Dove into Russel. Summoning a Flame Shard, he tossed it at them, and with their Aurae depleted, the match was over.

"So the victory goes to Jawsome of JSKT. A flawless victory, I might add." Goodwitch said, surprised by the total floor moppage that she had just witnessed.

"Stay away from me and my friends, got it?" Jawsome growled, before turning and leaping back to his seat. Leaning back, he turned to RWBY, and asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

"You wiped the floor with them… And you aren't even sweating…" Yang said in awe.

"You kicked their heads all over the place!" Ruby cheered. Jawsome merely shrugged.

 **Act 1-2 Complete! Emblems:6**

 **A not from Jawsome**

 **Personality Types and how to work with them.**

 **Hello, again. So, this note is on the topic of personality types according to the Myers Briggs Test, which gives you results on four categories; The world you prefer, Introverted or Extroverted, how you take information, Sensing and Intuition, decision making, Thinking or Feeling, and how we deal with the outside world, Judging or Perceiving. In no way am I an expert on the topic, but there are sites that can explain far better than this crash course. Now the types, four combinations of each letter. There are 16, ISTJ, ISFJ, INFJ, INTJ, ISTP, ISFP, INFP, INTP, ESTP, ESFP, ENFP, ENTP, ESTJ, ESFJ, ENFJ, and ENTJ. Each of those corresponds to what personality types fits. Now, I want to bring attention to INTP. INTP is a more logician oriented mind. Famous INTP personalities include Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton, etc. I do this because this is what I am. Now, I am not the best in people situations, but give me time, talk with me on a nice level, and together we will go far. Also, if your friend has an I, and you keep dragging them to your social gatherings, that won't make them an E.**

 **Personality Man, away!**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	7. Act 1: Episode 3: Forever Fall

**Act 1-3: Forever Fall**

Jaune dropped into his seat at the table Teams RWBY, JSKT, and JNPR shared. He seemed more tired than usual, probably because Cardin had shifted targets from Faunus to him since Jawsome's beatdown. As he looked to the side, he saw Pyrrha looking at him strangely, Nora doing….. something, Ren studying his apple. On the other side, Team JSKT was enjoying their lunch, while RWBY was also looking at him strangely.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Jaune, is everything alright between you and Cardin?" Pyrrha asked him.

"Yeah! It's all good!" Jaune said rather unconvincingly.

"He unfolded your shield in a doorway." Yang said.

"He shoved you in a locker and shot you off." Ruby said.

"Hey! I didn't land too far away." Jaune said.

"Jaune, you're Cardin's new target since Jawsome stood up for the Faunus. Don't lie to yourself." Sonic, who'd taken a momentary break from his chili dogs, tossed in, before going back to the food.

'Where does he put all that?' Ruby wondered, before getting back to the topic at hand.

"It's fine!" Jaune said. Pyrrha and Jawsome, who'd been enjoying his ghost pepper dogs (AN: DO NOT EAT THESE. YOU WILL DIE) glanced at each other.

Dorm Roof, Beacon….

"Uh, you wanted me to come up here?" Jaune asked

Pyrrha glanced back at him. "Jaune, I think you need training."

Next day….

Jawsome checked his Scroll for the billionth time. He was not on TV Tropes (an oddly addicting site on this 'Internet' thing), nor checking messages, or playing a game, he was just checking it. As he went for 1,753,803,849, it buzzed, showing an image of Pyrrha, along with the text: 'Had some success last night. Maybe need a little help.' Jawsome fired 'Try testing him in what he knows' back. The bell finally rang, and Team JSKT, RWBY, and JNPR walked to a shuttle. They were heading to the Forest of Forever Fall…. Or something along those lines. As the shuttle took off, he wandered over to a window. As he looked, his reflection seemed to change, his quills turned black, his pupils disappeared…. Rubbing his eyes, his reflection was normal. But he still couldn't shake the feeling….

"Welcome to the Forest of Forever Fall." Goodwitch said, teams gathering around her for their assignment. "Professor Peach has requested some sap from these trees, hence you coming here to collect some. You must have two jars for each person before you are finished." The students began moving to the jars, each picking up two per person. Walking to a tree, they began extracting sap from taps already embedded in the bark.

"So…. Thanks to Jaune over here, we've got this nest of. Since we know they love the sap from these trees, let's pick our target." Cardin said with an evil grin. Scanning the area, he spotted Jawsome, the red hedgehog busy collecting sap. The grin got wider. "What say we take revenge on that furball." He said. Sky handed a jar of sap to Jaune.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked.

"You are going to throw that at him." Jaune stood up, pulled his arm back to throw… Jawsome turned his head around halfway, saw him, and gave a nearly imperceptible nod before turning back, fresh jar in his hand.

"No."

"What?" CRDL was surprised to hear this.

"I will not help you bring harm to my friends." Jaune said. "How about you feel it?" He threw the sap jar at Cardin, which exploded directly on his chestplate.

"Wrong move, Jauneyboy." Cardin growled… before a bigger growl sounded behind him. He slowly turned around…. To find a large Ursa behind him.

"Well….This isn't good." Jaune whispered. CRDL immediately ran off. Jaune followed. The crash from the bear Grimm overturning a tree drew the attention of RWBY, JSKT, and JNPR. The eleven of them quickly followed the sounds of carnage to a clearing, where the Ursa was rearing up to swipe at Cardin, pinned. The paw came down, and Cadin braced….but the blow never came. Cardin tentatively opened his eyes…. To see Jaune standing over him, shield extended, holding back the Ursa.

"Go. Now."Jaune grunted. "I'll take care of him." Cardin didn't hesitate, racing off as soon as he got to his feet. But Jaune's were beginning to give out…

"HA!"

A loud CLANG sounded as a blade glanced on of the Grimm's spikes. Jawsome landed, Pyrobuster in hand, on the right, while Pyhrra, holding her sword, landed on his left.

"You ready?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let's rock!" Jawsome responded.

 **Savage Grimm: Thorned Ursa**

 **Party: Jawsome, Jaune, Pyrrha**

 **Reserve: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Nora, Ren**

As the Ursa roared it's challenge, Jawsome dashed in, Jaune following. The Grimm, predictably, retaliated, swinging its' left paw. Jawsome quickly dodged, but Jaune, not so fast, wasn't able to bring his shield up in time… Then his arm, as though seized by an outside force, swung up, Ursa claws glancing off the surface. June followed through with a slash to the bear's leg, then rolled out of the way of its' counterattack. Jawsome jumped in, literally, slashing at the head, which the Ursa blocked… before it's arm fell, split cleanly by the energy blade. But as Jawsome landed, time seemed to slow….

 _Enemy: Wild Charge Target: Jaune Damage: 1532 Lethal_

"What… was that?" Jawsome asked, before he saw the Ursa lower its' head, like what he had seen. Jaune wouldn't be able to stop it whatsoever…. Until words leapt unbidden to his lips, leaping forward and slamming the blade down, he yelled "PYRO SHIELD!" A wave of orange energy emanated out from the impact point, and as the Ursa came within striking range, it was thrown back by the shield that had formed around Jaune, protecting him. With Pyrrha as backup, Jaune ran towards the knocked down Ursa, and cleaved it's head off with an upward slash.

Back in Team RWBY's dorm, Jawsome sat in his hammock, staring at the Pyrobuster. Those words, the glow, that vision? What was going on? Even as he stared, he could feel the gathering darkness…..

 **Act 1-3: Complete! Emblems: 7**

 **Act 1: Complete! Extras have been unlocked in the Adventure Hub.**

 **New Act Unlocked!**

The camera pans down to show a kingdom. Vale. People walk the streets. However, the ground begins to shake. Cracks begin forming in the ground...

 **Project RWBY**

Grimm leap out of the cracks, civilians running in terror. A warship crashes into Vale. Flames devour much of the city.

 **They see you as small and helpless.**

 **They see you as just a child.**

 **Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!**

We see a red hedgehog and a girl wearing a red cloak running through a forest. A laser blasts from a massive warship. A massive fleet flies over the chaos.

 **Prepare for your greatest moments.**

 **Prepare for your finest hour.**

 **The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!**

A biplane flies over a forest, with a yellow fox piloting, and a girl in all black in the copilot's seat. Mile 'Tails' Prower and Blake Belladonna.

 **We**

 **Are**

 **Lightning**

 **Straying from the thunder!**

 **Miracles of ancient wonder!**

A blonde girl with golden gauntlets and a red echidna fight a massive army of robots and Faunus. Yang Xiao Long and Knuckles the Echidna.

 **This will be the day we've waited FOR!**

 **This will be the day we open up the doorrr…**

 **I don't wanna hear your absolutions**

 **Hope you're ready for a revolution!**

A girl in a white dress launches a blue spikeball at a row of robots. Weiss Schnee and Sonic the Hedgehog.

 **Welcome to a world of new solution!**

 **Welcome to a world of bloody evolution...**

The two red blurs emerge from the forest, one drawing a sword, the other a scythe. Ruby Rose and Jawsome the Hedgehog.

 **In time, your heart will open minds!**

 **A story will be told…**

 **And victory is in a simple soul!**

* * *

 **Project RWBY**

 **File select**

 **-File 1**

 **New File**

 **Select a mode**

 **Story: Play through the Story Mode**

 **-Extra: Replay stages, mini games, and play Time Attack to earn more Emblems, establish records, and access the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Extras:**

 **Replay Stage**

 **Mini Games**

 **Time Attack**

 **Records**

 **-Sound Test**

 **Sound Test**

 **Character Themes**

 **Prologue Theme**

 **Act 0 Themes**

 **-Act 1 Themes**

 **Morning- Colony 9 Area- Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **Vs. the Boarbatusk- Battle Theme 1- South Park; The Stick Of Truth**

 **Vs. Team CRDL- Time To Fight!- Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **Savage Grimm- Before the Fight- Confrontation with the Enemy- Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **Savage Grimm- Battle- One who gets in Our Way**

 **Last scene- Creeping Shadows**

 **Sound Test**

 **-Character Themes**

 **Prologue Theme**

 **Act 0 Themes**

 **Act 1 Themes**

 **Character Themes**

 **Main- Archangel/Second- Abracadavre; Themes of Jawsome the Hedgehog**

 **It Doesn't Matter: Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **Believe in Myself: Theme of Miles 'Tails' Prower**

 **Unknown from M.E.: Theme of Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Red Like Roses: Theme of Ruby Rose**

 **Mirror Mirror: Theme of Weiss Schnee**

 **From Shadows: Theme of Blake Belladonna**

 **I Burn: Theme of Yang Xiao Long**

 **-Back**

 **A Note From Jawsome**

 **Hello, and welcome to the end of Act may seem shorter, due to less tutorials, but, things are just beginning. So, while I'm here, I'll put this out.**

 **HELP WANTED**

 **If you wish to help me, I've got some openings for those interested.**

 **Editor: Help me go over and finish drafts for Acts and general story developments.**

 **Artist- OPTIONAL: Draw a cover art for Project RWBY, if you wish. If your art is good, you may return for possible sequel cover art. May also be responsible for official art. You will be credited effective immediately when your art is uploaded.**

 **If you wish to help me on this journey, feel you have the skillset requested, both, or want to be a part of the dev team, contact me via PM.**

 **Signing out,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	8. Act 2: Episode 1: Food Fight

The camera zooms to show Beacon. Cut to a side shot of Ruby and Jawsome, rose petals and fire blowing from them, respectively. The camera pans to show all of Team RWBY and JSKT.

 **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks,**

 **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take,**

 **ANYMORE**

The area dissolves into white as the two open their eyes, silver and gold flashing.

 **There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return,**

 **There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn,**

 **ANYMORE!**

Jawsome falls from the sky, seemingly alone. The camera zooms to show every trainee from Beacon, and some we haven't met yet, falling as well. All of them land, Jawsome slamming his sword point into the ground.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake,**

 **Until they think we're ready!**

 **Our enemies are gathering,**

 **The storm is growing deadly!**

Torchwick, Eggman, and three others stride out of a burning building, Eggman holding a Chaos Emerald. Grimm gather in a snowy clearing, staring at the moon. A massive storm hangs over a wave of Grimm, as the students charge towards them.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye….**

 **To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!**

 **How the time seemed to fly…**

Scene cuts to each member of RWBY and JSKT facing off against an enemy, Knuckles and Yang versus a gray person, Tails and Weiss against an emerald person, Sonic and Blake against Eggman and Torchwick, Ruby and Jawsome against the shadowy fire user. As the scene shows a seemingly all black Jawsome, each member flashes before Jawsome and Ruby slash together, bringing up the title

 **From our carefree lives,**

 **And the Solitude**

 **And Peace**

 **We Always**

 **KNEW!**

 _ **Project RWBY**_

 **Project RWBY: V 2.0**

 _ **Welcome back to Project RWBY. Minor updates have been given to the system. Please enjoy your experience.**_

 **-Story: Play Story Acts to play through the story and power up your characters**

 **Extras: Access Extra content, including Rank, Score, and Time Attack for more emblems, and the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Act P**

 **Act 0**

 **Act 1**

 **-Act 2: Fangs and Claws**

 **Act 3: Locked!**

 **Act 4: Locked!**

 **Act 5: Locked!**

 **Act 6: Locked!**

 **Act 7: Locked!**

 **Act 2-1: Food Fight**

A tanned girl with emerald hair and a white guy with gray hair strode down the street of Vale. At a glance, they were another pair of students here for the Vytal Festival. There was more to them than the surface…. Stepping into _From Dust Til Dawn_ , the girl stepped up to the counter.

"Hey, do you know where we can find…" She whispered the last part. The shopkeep nodded, walked out, and pointed down the street. "Thanks!" They walked along, enjoying the nice day.

"You know, how do we know he's gonna be there?" The guy asked.

"He will, Mercury." The girl snapped.

"Jeez, ask a simple question, Emerald." Mercury responded, hands up.

They reached their destination, a sign reading _Tukson's Book Trade_ hanging above the door. The two entered. Emerald went to the counter while Mercury perused the aisles. A bell sat on the counter, which Emerald tapped, causing a light _ding_ to ring out.

"One second." A voice rang from the back. A large man with a black beard came from around the corner. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. How can I… help…" He trailed off when he saw the two.

"I'm looking for a certain book." Emerald said.

"I see. Which?" Tukson asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe… ' _The Thief and the Butcher_ '?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, we have that."

"Great! Howabout ' _Violet's Garden_ ', paperback?"

"He's got it." Mercury snapped a book closed. "Hardcover too."

"Hmm, good options here." Emerald said.

"Got any comics?" Mercury asked.

"Near the front." Tukson responded.

"Wait… What about ' _Third Crusade_ '?" Emerald asked.

"I don't believe we carry that right now… Out of stock." Tukson said rigidly.

"Ah."

"What was the place called again?"

"Tukson's Book Trade."

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right."

"So then, you came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asked.

"Yes."

"What was it again?" Mercury asked. "For memory's sake."

"'Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun."

" _Except_ 'Third Crusade'?" Emerald asked.

"It's a catchphrase, not literal." Tukson said, sounding a little forced.

"It's false advertising, is what it is!" Mercury said.

"And you shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said darkly. The shop darkened. Mercury flipped the other switches, and the other windows darkened as well. "Hear you plan on moving to Vacuo." The front door window darkened. "Your brothers, the White Fang, they won't be especially happy to hear that, now would they?" Mercury stepped forward slightly, grinning menacingly. "Neither, are we…. You do know who we are, correct?" Emerald finished.

"Yes." Tukson sounded more pissed than he was a while ago.

"You know why we're here?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to fight back?"

" **YES!** " Tukson unsheathed his claws, and leaped at Emerald, slashing. She nimbly dodged,and Tukson found himself in the path of Mercury's shotgun shoe.

The two exited the store, leaving the windows dark.

"What's with that?" Emerald motioned to the comic Mercury was holding.

"I like the pictures."

"I just got the wierdest feeling." Jawsome lazily remarked.

"A sense of overwhelming 'Oh my god, oh my god, classes start in tomorrow' type?" Sonic said, catching a grape tossed at him by Nora. Knuckles was watching in abject fury.

"No, a sense of plot development."

"What is that?" Tails looked over from where he was polishing his Duo Shot. The rest of JSKT had gotten their weapons after the Forever Fall trip, which the smiths had said was sooner than usual. Sonic had tried naming his new weapon 'Metallic Blur' first.

"Think that's taken." Jawsome pointed out, glancing at the fourth wall. Next was 'Fists of Steel'.

"Taken, comrade." Knuckles said in a thick Russian accent. Sonic finally picked Kibalt's Wrath.

"Kibalt?"

"I'm improvising, Mr I-already-have-a-named-weapon-by-plot-demands." Sonic said. Knuckles simply called his the Hammer Claws. Back to the present, Yang sidled up to Blake, who was staring at a book.

"Whatch'ya doin?" She asked.

"Looking over notes from last semester." Blake said.

"Lame." Yang caught another grape, flashing a thumbs up to Nora as she did. The next minute, the table shook as a large binder was dropped onto it. Ruby cleared her throat.

"Sisters!.. Friends!... Weiss…" Ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from Weiss, Ruby continued. "Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"I'm getting the unorginal feeling right now." Jawsome deadpanned, picking up a sandwich.

"This should be good." Yang said, catching another grape.

"A dream that all…. Twelve of us would come together to have the most fun anyone has ever had... _ever!_ "

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked. The words 'Vytal Festival activities- Property of Weiss Schnee' were hastily crossed out on it, with 'Best Day Ever Activities' scribbled below.

"I am not a crook." Ruby said, making peace signs.

"It's going up…." Jawsome snarked, taking a bite. Egg salad. He made a face and tossed it.

"What?" Tails and Knuckles, who had intercepted Sonic's last grape asked.

"Kicking our semester of with a bang!" A small explosion sounded at that. Everyone looked at Jawsome.

"What? No SFX? Lame." He shrugged.

"Well, I always start my semesters off with a Yang! Amiright?" Yang said.

"Boo! Boo!" Nora chanted, throwing an apple at Yang.

"Look, it's been a great two week break, but classes start tomorrow, and the tournament isn't until the end of the year, so I have devised plans to make this day the best ever"

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or terrified." Weiss said.

"Seconded." Nearly everyone else said. Yang threw the apple back at Nora.

The next second, her face was covered in pie, and the second after that, was warfare.

" **FOOD FIGHT!"** At that, students ran in terror as the cafeteria became a DIY urban warzone. Usually, everyone wasn't so preoccupied with what teams RWBY, JNPR, and JSKT were doing, having established themselves as the teams that did their own things. Now was a time to actually care. Half the tables, some soda machines, et al. were piled on one side of the cafeteria. Team JNPR, Sonic and Tails were standing atop it.

"Eyahhaha! I'm queen of the castle~!" Nora sang.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! _It will be!_ _ **DELICIOUS!**_ " Jawsome and Ruby yelled at the same time, A resounding "YEAH!" coming from the rest of RWBY and Knuckles.

"Off with their heads!" Nora called. Tails took flight and grabbed Sonic's hands.

"Charge!" Jawsome retaliated, as he summoned a storm of Flame Shards.

"Yang! Turkey!" Ruby directed, the brawler stuffing her hands into the (mercifully cooked(have you seen an uncooked turkey?)) dead birds, slamming her fists together. Nora stabbed an iron bar through a watermelon, and the two heavy weapons girls met, Yang throwing a punch while Nora uppercutted with her melon-hammer-thing. Yang was the victim, being launched through the roof at near-terminal velocity. The victory was, however, short-lived, as Knuckles, using two hollowed out durians- durains? Durianis? The narrator chose that moment to give up and just say fruit. Knuckles punched Nora- hard, as he usually did- away and into the mountain of stuff. Meanwhile, Blake had procured a link of sausages (delicious), and Weiss had a swordfish. Moving in, Weiss dispatched Jaune with a blow to the wrist holding his tray-shield, and another to the hand holding his wood pole. Pyrrha and Blake fought each other to a standstill, Pyrrha's makeshift spear unable to allow her within striking range. Jawsome had taken on Sonic and Tails himself, using what seemed to be a carelessly dropped tomahawk-claymore-whatever-the-hell, made entirely out of bone. Logic had apparently decided to leave the cafeteria with the other students, away from the line of fire. At any rate, Jawsome, with his superior reach, kept Sonic and Tails at bay until Knuckles and Weiss joined the fight, where it devolved into a curbstomp to the outclassed hedgehog and two-tailed fox. Let the narrator pause, and drink. Water. Ice. Refreshing. Anyway, Pyrrha was now the last one out of her team standing, so she needed a desperation move. Remembering the soda, she called all the cans to her will, a cloud of canned sugary crap just up from actual sugar in nutritional value were it not for carbonation. It all homed in on Weiss, as Karma decreed Jaune had gone down too easily. The stream of metal filled with cavity causing liquid, despite literally being an oxymoron, slammed the heiress across the cafeteria. Ruby caught her unconscious body.

"Weiss? Weiss! NOOOOOOO!" In total mock drama mode. HD version for $5 more. Anyway, Ruby knew what to do. She stood, entered a running position…

And activated her Semblance.

In no time at all, she'd become a red blur, with Weiss, Blake, Jawsome, and Knuckles all holding onto something stable. The red blur shot past the other combatants, dragging them and other things in the jetstream. Ruby stopped before she hit the other wall, cracking it from the force. JNPR, Sonic, and Tails were also stuck to the wall, as soda, food, and other edible stuff splattered all over, creating one of the largest works of modern art in the history of Remnant.

That is seriously what modern art looks like.

The six defeated slid off the wall, just in time for Glynda to storm in. Pointing her… crop-wand? At the carnage, the scene of destruction rearranged itself to before…. Minus the food and students. As the last table bonked into place, she turned to the participants.

"Children, please… Don't play with your food." She said.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAouf!" Yang chose that time to crash back into the hall. As Team RWBY, Jawsome and Knuckles began to celebrate their victory, Ozpin walked up behind Glynda.

"They are just children." He said gently.

"They are supposed to be our greatest defenders!" Glynda replied.

"And they will. But childhood is fleeting." The headmaster sipped his coffee.

 **A note from Jawsome**

 **So, we haveth a new chaptereth hereth. Sorry. Anyways, please do leave your thoughts. I am but simple writer, trying to write story for your enjoyment. And I also just realized I can't really convey a Russian accent in writing without acknowledging it first. Fine.**

 **Who's ready for RWBY Volume 4? Whenever the hell they decide to release it. It's like the new Half-Life 3 at this point. (Still waiting Valve.)**

 **Also, I'd recommend you read** _ **Those Lacking Spines**_ **and** _ **Wiess Reacts**_ **, two hilarious fics taking potshots at the worst of fanfiction. They are far better than this, but then, this isn't much of a humor fic. Go figure.**

 **Regards,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	9. Act 2: Episode 2: Midnight Raid

**Act 2-2: Midnight Raid**

 **Before this, I'd like to say this:**

 **HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCK RWBY VOLUME 4 FINALLY FUCK YES.**

 **Also, I hold executive rights over calling it. Two days, bitches. TWO FUCKING DAYS. The trailer released Oct. 3, I posted Oct. 1 asking about it… I am now fucking omniscient. I'm now expecting Valve to start hyping Half-Life 3 now. The Rapture is coming. Supposedly. I'm just late in writing about it. Fuck you, still got the rights.**

 **Enough of me going nuts over predicting RWBY, more me writing a crossover with RWBY.**

"So, we were hunting the Emeralds again?"

"In the story, or now?"

" _Now._ " Knuckles said. "We do need to get back to Mobius, correct? And stop Eggman from getting his hands on them?"

"Yeeeeeessss…." Jawsome said, "But that can wait, since Blake's become obsessed over what these White Fang guys are spending their time on." He pointedly looked at the catgirl, who had made one of those string theory boards linking a symbol, a train, a robot, and the words 'Adam' and 'Tacos'. Whoops, that was dinner. JSKT were hanging in their hammocks, literally, Jawsome and Knuckles watching the Faunus pace, Sonic was scrolling through his... Scroll, Tails was sleep (from what he'd said anyway.) Ruby and Yang were playing a fighting game, and Weiss was reading some notes. It was dark outside. The scene had a homey aspect to it, yet Jawsome was reminded of the barracks back on the other Mobius. He privately hoped that the Time Devourer had wiped that alternate timeline from existence.

"I know what they're doing next. They're going to hit the docks." Blake said suddenly.

"What for?" Sonic said lazily. Tails curled up a little more.

"That's where Dust is stored before the shops get it, and after the ships unload it." Blake circled an area on the map. "They're going to try to get it all."

"Try?" Weiss asked.

"I'm going to stop them. The White Fang, working with humans…"Blake shuddered. "That's worse than when I saw…" She trailed off.

"Yeah-hah, no." Sonic said. "You are not going." Blake didn't seem happy at that.

"But this is important! The are planning something, I know!"

"Unless Eggman is involved, we aren't going." Knuckles pointed out. "When Sonic makes up his mind, he gets stubborn."

"I do not."

"Case in point."

Blake, seemingly done with the conversation, walked out, muttering something about the bathroom and 'no-good-other-dimension-f-"

Sorry. Censors made a round.

Anyway, Blake had left. Sighing, Jawsome hopped down, grabbed his Pyrobuster and Dragonbone Blade (He kept the thing, and he called it that, dammit. No, I don't know why either. Bone swords are cool though.) and walked out after Blake.

Jawsome finally found her on top of a storehouse at the docks. She was totally silent, and when Jawsome peered over the edge, he could see why. Masked Faunus were patrolling the area, while in the middle of it all, walking from the middle hovercraft…

That guy. From his first day on Remnant.

And even worse; Eggman. Crap. Jawsome was prepared to warn Blake when she leaped off the roof, bow off of her head and fluttering in her left hand as in her right she held Gambol Shroud, moving at a speed even Sonic would be impressed at, holding the blade to the thief's neck. Jawsome could now see why she wore the bow. On her head, was a pair of cat ears.

I hear crying for whatever reason, and… Eww. No you do not want to know. It sounds like… Jesus christ, get these fucks out of here!

Thank you. This is not porn.

Ahem, we return to Blake holding Gambol Shroud to the thief's throat, aiming the machine pistol part at Eggman.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why do you work with this scum?" Blake asked the masked Faunus, which had their weapons trained on her.

"Why, it's quite simple." The guy said."We have a deal. I plan, they carry out, he" He pointed at Eggman "does…. Something."

"And what we've detected here is something we would all want." Eggman said. We would…. Jawsome's eyes widened. There was a Chaos or Sol Emerald around here!

"You mean one of those Emeralds?" Blake asked.

"Precisely. I presume my irritating nemeses are here than?"

"Right you are, Eggy." Jawsome leaped down, drawing his swords.

"Oho. You've changed quite a bit." Eggman said.

"Yeah, and I think we've got a little score to settle." Jawsome replied, pointing the Pyrobuster at the egg-shaped man.

"We do." The scientist's glasses glinted.

"Sirs! We have found this…" A White Fang grunt came running back, holding a Sol Emerald and a Chaos Emerald. Fast as lightning, Jawsome put his swords on his back, raced over, and grabbed the Emeralds, zooming right back to his spot.

"And I believe we have what we're looking for." He said, flipping the Emeralds. Blake let the thief go. "But first, what's your name, so I can know before we go?"

"Heh, not bad kitty. Torchwick. Roman." Roman said, rubbing his throat.

"Well than, it's time to-" Jawsome was drowned out by the whine of more hoverjets arriving.

"Yeah, but see, we have reserves." Torchwick chuckled. "Always wanted to say that. Meet the G-101 Beowulf." The hoverjets's doors opened, revealing robots that looked like Grimm.

"We don't have time for this." Blake said.

"But, we do." Eggman said. "All units, attack!" The robot Grimm unloaded in single file, before charging the two cornered fighters. Jawsome put the Emeralds into his quills, drew his swords, and settled into his ready stance. Blake readied herself as well.

 **Act 2-2 Complete! Emblems: 10**

 **A Note from Jawsome: Yehah, new chapter. Also, I called RWBY Volume 4, not fucking letting it go. So, what do you guys think of having a non-canon series where I do shit in character? And by do I mean read, watch, and MST it.**

 **Why? Why Not? Yes.**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	10. Act 2: Episode 3: Shepherd of Fire

**Act 2-3: Shephard of Fire**

 **It's that time agaiiinnnn… Time for another chapter. For those who were- ahem- thinking weird things about what I said, I was playing it up. I am excited for Volume 4(Mainly because it'll make Acts 6 and 7 easier to write- and far more fun.), and I do still call rights for calling it, but it was deliberately over-the-top. But I can have my ham and eat it dammit.**

 **Boss Battle!: G-101 Horde**

 **Party:**

 **Jawsome- Pyrocity**

 **Blake- Stealth**

 **Reserve:**

"This doesn't look too good." Jawsome said. Normally, the hedgehog was content to charge right in, but even he wasn't so sure. For one, the G-101s looked far sturdier than most of Eggman's other robots, and Roman might have some dirty tricks up his sleeve. The two of them were also without their teams, which was not good anyway. With them, they could have wiped the floor with the bots, but without they had to rely on speed. Not that bad a prospect, but when the enemies were pulling a Zerg and rushing with numbers, that becomes far more difficult.

"Yeah…" Blake replied. Their backs were against the wall.

Deciding that their fate was in their hands, the two began to attack the swath of robots. Jawsome sliced into one with the Pyrobuster, followed by a slash from his Dragonbone Blade, cleaving it in two, than fired a Flame Shard at another. Even as those fell, more replaced them. Blake threw the machine pistol blade part of Gambol Shroud into the swarm, firing it and using the string to slice limbs off, bu to no avail. The two were gradually forced back until the only thing behind them was water. Jawsome was afraid of water for rather obvious reasons, and Blake wasn't too fond of it either. They were screwed.

"Now!" A blast of wind, two large shots, and a bolt of lightning slammed into the side of the G-101s, cleaving large sections of the ranks.

"Who?" The two villains seemed just as confused as the heroes.

"Sorry to be so late!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails dropped down next to Jawsome.

"Don't forget us!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang also dropped next to Blake.

"Thanks." Jawsome said. "Now let's really do this!"

 **Boss Battle! Turnaround!: G-101 Horde**

 **Party:**

 **Jawsome- Pyrocity**

 **Blake- Stealth**

 **Sonic- Courage**

 **Ruby- Vivacity**

 **Reserve:**

 **Wiess**

 **Tails**

 **Knuckles**

 **Yang**

Jawsome and Blake split from Sonic and team leaders nodded.

"Double Vision!" They yelled, Sonic and Blake stepping forward. After a second, there seemed to be two versions of them! Any G-101 was simply destroyed when they tried to attack the wrong one.

"Pyro Blitz!" The leaders called, Jawsome replacing Blake. Throwing some Flame Shards into the air,Sonic began to run in a circle, creating a whirlwind, that combined with the shards to become a firewheel!

"Flame of Death!" Ruby swapped with Sonic, Crescent Rose wreathed in fire. The hedgehog and reaper proceeded to mow through G-101s until there were only a handful left.

"Ladybug!" Jawsome jumped out for Blake to jump in, with her and Ruby using their weapons to mop up the last of the robot Grimm. With the robo-mooks defeated,the four edged in on Eggman and Torchwick.

"This calls for what they call in the biz a 'tactical retreat.' Roman said, backing towards their hovercraft.

"How appropriate." Eggman replied, and the two ran like hell for the hovercraft, which was lifting off the second both of their feet touched the ramp, flying off at full speed.

"So, now we have two Sol Emeralds and a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said, the eight of them still at the docks.

"Yep. This isn't good that Eggman's also here though."

"Who's this Eggman character?" Yang asked.

"We'll tell you back at the dorm." Jawsome said.

"Didn't you tell us everything when you first got here?" Ruby asked.

"No. When we get back,we'll tell you.

Everything."

 **Act 2-3: Complete!**

 **Emblems: 11**

 **A Note from Jawsome:**

 **Hmm hmm hmm hmhm hm hmm hm hmm hm hmhm hmhm hm hmhm hmhmhm hmhmmmmm…**

 **Wait, note time already? Huh. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, yeah. Uh, new chapter. Whepee. Yes, that is a fucking word, dammit.**

 **Dictionary. Word-maker-upper. Person whose space bar won't** _ **fucking work.**_

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	11. Act 2: Episode 4: Revelations

**Act 2-4: Revelations**

"So, what did you want to tell us?" Blake asked. Team RWBY was sitting on their bunk beds, while JSKT were standing by the door.

"Everything." Knuckles said.

"All we are…" Tails began.

"...and what we do." Sonic finished.

"You see, in our world…. No, dimension, we defend our planet from Doctor Eggman, the fat guy you saw at the docks." Jawsome started. "Each one of his schemes, we've defeated…. But I was there for none of them. I was sent to an alternate timeline by a force beyond our knowledge. In that timeline, Eggman had taken over, and was using Mobius as his own personal testing zone. All I know is that he'd reset the timeline once before, and what he was up to was to reset it again. Me and a group of underground fighters that resisted Eggman's rule, the Freedom Fighters, raided where he had the finished experiment, but Eggman used it, sending me here, and hopefully erasing that timeline. As it turns out, these guys were still searching for me when not stopping Eggman's plans. They picked me up here, and probably used Chaos Control to get here."

"Using Chaos Control to cross dimensions has a side effect of scattering the Emeralds around the other dimension. We've found one Chaos Emerald, but the other six are still out there, somewhere." Sonic said.

"Yeah. As it turns out, Eggman was using the Sol Emeralds to power the thing initially. But, the Emeralds got sent here with me too. We've got two of them, five are left." Jawsome said. "There's also this thing." He brought out the weird stone. "When I found the first Sol Emerald, this was with it. I have no clue what it is."

Weiss's eyes widened. "That is a piece of the Summer Stone!"

"The what now?" Ruby asked.

"The Stones of the Seasons are said to contain the power of the Maidens themselves within them. The Summer Stone is the one for Summer. Fitting that a pyrokinetic would find it…" The heiress trailed off. "Anyway, if we completed this, then we'd have the power of the Summer Maiden to draw upon."

"Seems helpful." Tails said.

"But where would we find the other half?" Jawsome asked.

"I…. don't know." Weiss said.

"Considering how things have gone, we'll probably find it at some point in our adventures."The red hedgehog remarked.

"I think we've underestimated our enemies." Roman remarked, looking over footage of the battle at the docks.

"You underestimated them. I didn't have enough time to make more G-101's." Eggman muttered. "At any rate, we must stop them from collecting those Emeralds."

"What, there's more of me?" Emerald said as she and Mercury walked over to the area.

"Oh, she's sent the kids again! It's my divorce in redux." Roman dryly said, hugging the two like a father.

"Please spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald shuddered, backing out of the hug.

"One, I've never been tied down, and two, maybe this will tell me where in hell you've been?" Roman walked away, a slip of paper in his hand. Emerald checked her pockets.

"I'm a professional sweetheart, pay attention, and maybe you'll pick something up. Now, why this address?" He held up the slip.

"Now would you really like to know?" Emerald said.

"Uh, yeah? Where have you been all day? We suffered a setback with the dock raid." Roman gestured towards the screen.

"Oh, here we go…" Eggman muttered, before saying rather loudly, "I'm going to work on the next model." The scientist stalked off.

"Any rate, we were cleaning up your mess." Emerald turned her attention back on Roman.

" _That was under control."_ Roman said. The thief was not pleased.

"Packed bags and a ticket out to Vacuo say otherwise." Emerald fired back.

"Now, listen you little punk. Were it up to me, I'd take you and your little street rat friend and…"

"What would you do, Roman?" A female voice rang through the warehouse. A woman in a red dress with stylized flames stepped onto the auto-lift, bringing her down to the floor.

"Hehe…. I would not kill them?" Roman said nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald excitedly said, like a younger sister meeting her older one coming back from college. Or something.

"I thought it was made crystal clear we were to _eliminate_ the would-be runaway." Cinder said, casually accepting Emerald's greeting.

"Which I was…!" Roman picked up the thread.

" _He_ was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"Actually, he was some kinda big cat." Mercury pitched in.

"What, like a wildcat, or a puma?"

"Something to that effect."

"Enough. I believe I _specifically_ instructed you two to keep your hands clean in Vale." Cinder coldly remarked. In the background, Roman was silently mock laughing at them.

"But… I thought-" Roman pantomimed a slit throat.

"Don't think. Obey." Cinder said.

"...Yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Emerald said apologetically. Cinder turned to Roman.

" _You._ Why was this not done sooner?" The woman asked.

"Uhh, eh?" Roman gestured to his right at some crates of Dust. "Eh?" Left. "EHHHH?!" The whole damn pile. " _Sorry_ if I've been a little busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the kingdom for our new friend's war machines. I don't buy that he knows _her_." Roman finished.

"Oh, an inspiration to a street gang punk you are." Mercury said in deadpan.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!_ " He clenched his fists.

"Oh, Roman, have a little bit of faith." Cinder walked to Roman and placed a hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it." Roman looked away with a grunt. "Besides,we're done with Dust. The doctor should have enough for the robot army. Plus, he should nearly be done with the program." She began to walk off.

" _O-okay_ , so now what? Want me to start raiding scrap yards?" Roman asked semi-seriously.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang pack up the warehouse, get the doctor's tech out. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?"

"We're proceeding to Phase Two." Cinder replied, then left. Roman went to light a cigar, but his lighter was missing. He looked up in time to see Emerald hold it up and stick out her tongue before she and Mercury left.

"Oh, he's not going to like this." Roman muttered.

"What am I not going to like?" Eggman was back, holding out a new lighter.

"Thanks. We're moving. Unplug the chargers, y'know?" He waved dissonantly.

"Do they have any idea how _hard_ it is to wire a supercomputer into a network _without_ being detected?" Eggman muttered.

"So, are you really friends with _her_?" Roman asked.

"Cinder? No." The scientist looked at him sideways. "Oh. _Her_. You could say we have a… mutual interest." Roman raised an eyebrow. "That's all I'm saying." The doctor was final in that statement. As he stalked off to uproot his precious system, Roman just enjoyed his cigar.

"It feels like my efforts are just unnoticed…"

 **Act 2-4: Complete! Emblems: 13**

 **Act 2: Complete! New Act unlocked.**

The camera zooms to show Beacon. Cut to a side shot of Ruby and Jawsome, rose petals and fire blowing from them, respectively. The camera pans to show all of Team RWBY and JSKT.

 **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks,**

 **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take,**

 **ANYMORE**

The area dissolves into white as the two open their eyes, silver and gold flashing.

 **There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return,**

 **There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn,**

 **ANYMORE!**

Jawsome falls from the sky, seemingly alone. The camera zooms to show every trainee from Beacon, and some we haven't met yet, falling as well. All of them land, Jawsome slamming his sword point into the ground.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake,**

 **Until they think we're ready!**

 **Our enemies are gathering,**

 **The storm is growing deadly!**

Torchwick, Eggman, and three others stride out of a burning building, Eggman holding a Chaos Emerald. Grimm gather in a snowy clearing, staring at the moon. A massive storm hangs over a wave of Grimm, as the students charge towards them.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye….**

 **To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!**

 **How the time seemed to fly…**

Scene cuts to each member of RWBY and JSKT facing off against an enemy, Knuckles and Yang versus a gray person, Tails and Weiss against an emerald person, Sonic and Blake against Eggman and Torchwick, Ruby and Jawsome against the shadowy fire user. As the scene shows a seemingly all black Jawsome, each member flashes before Jawsome and Ruby slash together, bringing up the title

 **From our carefree lives,**

 **And the Solitude**

 **And Peace**

 **We Always**

 **KNEW!**

 _ **Project RWBY**_

 **Project RWBY: V 2.0**

 _ **Welcome back to Project RWBY. Minor updates have been given to the system. Please enjoy your experience.**_

 **Story: Play Story Acts to play through the story and power up your characters**

→ **Extras: Access Extra content, including Rank, Score, and Time Attack for more emblems, and the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Extras**

 **Rank Attack**

 **Score Attack**

 **Time Attack**

 **Emblems**

→ **Sound Test**

 **Back**

 **Sound Test**

 **Character Themes**

 **Act P Theme**

 **Act 0 Themes**

 **Act 1 Themes**

→ **Act 2 Themes**

 **Act 2 Themes**

 **Opening Theme: Time to Say Goodbye**

 **Food Fight: Big Arms(Generations Mix)**

 **Overwatch: Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2: Menu/Credits Theme**

 **G-101 Horde Battle: Vim and Vigor**

 **Revelations: Damned (Black Ops 1 ver.)**

 **A Note From Jawsome:**

 **Mhhm, Act 2's over, now for Act 3. Don't worry, you won't have to wait** _ **12 fucking years for it**_ **(coughcoughKingdomHearts3cough). What is it with me taking shots at sequels never happening in these? Anyway, Act 3's a comin' Sometime™, so don't worry. (No, I did** _ **not**_ **trademark Sometime.)**

 **Regards,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	12. Act 3: Episode 1: Deploy

The camera zooms to show Beacon. Cut to a side shot of Ruby and Jawsome, rose petals and fire blowing from them, respectively. The camera pans to show all of Team RWBY and JSKT.

 **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks,**

 **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take,**

 **ANYMORE**

The area dissolves into white as the two open their eyes, silver and gold flashing.

 **There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return,**

 **There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn,**

 **ANYMORE!**

Jawsome falls from the sky, seemingly alone. The camera zooms to show every trainee from Beacon, and some we haven't met yet, falling as well. All of them land, Jawsome slamming his sword point into the ground.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake,**

 **Until they think we're ready!**

 **Our enemies are gathering,**

 **The storm is growing deadly!**

Torchwick, Eggman, and three others stride out of a burning building, Eggman holding a Chaos Emerald. Grimm gather in a snowy clearing, staring at the moon. A massive storm hangs over a wave of Grimm, as the students charge towards them.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye….**

 **To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!**

 **How the time seemed to fly…**

Scene cuts to each member of RWBY and JSKT facing off against an enemy, Knuckles and Yang versus Mercury, Tails and Weiss against Emerald , Sonic and Blake against Eggman and Torchwick, Ruby and Jawsome against Cinder. As the scene shows a seemingly all black Jawsome, each member flashes before Jawsome and Ruby slash together, bringing up the title

 **From our carefree lives,**

 **And the Solitude**

 **And Peace**

 **We Always**

 **KNEW!**

 _ **Project RWBY**_

 **Project RWBY: V 2.0**

→ **Story: Play Story Acts to play through the story and power up your characters**

 **Extras: Access Extra content, including Rank, Score, and Time Attack for more emblems, and the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Act P**

 **Act 0**

 **Act 1**

 **Act 2**

→ **Act 3: No Brakes**

 **Act 4: Locked!**

 **Act 5: Locked!**

 **Act 6: Locked!**

 **Act 7: Locked!**

 **Act 3-1: Deploy**

 **Uh, hey. So I had to quit writing for a bit, the same old educational crap getting in the way. Saw the first episode of RWBY Volume 4. Looks great.**

Even as she saw it, she couldn't believe it. James had done it. _Again._ It was almost like he deliberately did it every time.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda sardonically said.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man." Ozpin replied, sipping his coffee. "But I do agree that they are a bit of an eyesore." A message came up on his desk, saying 'Access requested'. "Come in."

The elevator doors opened, and Ironwood, in usual standard general attire stepped into the office.

"Ozpin!" Ironwood said.

"So, this tournament is like a friendly thing?" Sonic asked as Teams RWBY and JSKT wandered the streets of Vale.

"Yeah, and teams from all four schools compete for the Vytal Cup!" Yang said

"You made that up!" Ruby cheerfully shot her sister down.

"I am offended that you would suggest _moi_ would invent something like that." Yang said in mock outrage.

"Uh." Weiss said.

"We- we don't talk about that." Yang said quickly.

Jawsome sighed. "Well, it's about time to head back to Beacon anyway." He checked his Scroll. "Hmm, missions."

All of the first year students were gathered in the Combat Hall, which had, again, been used for something else. Teams were milling about, looking at missions on the boards.

"So, what's your team name got to do with color again?"

"What?"

"I mean, JSKT isn't really an abbreviated color." Weiss said.

"It's pronounced jacked, maybe it means like color jacking or something." Jawsome shrugged. Both teams were standing in front of a board reading 'Search and Destroy'.

"This looks like a good one!" Ruby said, tapping on a mission named 'Mountain Glenn'. A field came up, and she typed in RWBY. When she hit enter, however, a message reading "Denied; First year teams may not go on this mission." came up.

"Well, scratch that." Knuckles grunted.

"There seems to be a problem here?" Ozpin said, walking up to them.

"Uh, I guess not, if we can't go on this mission." Sonic said. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Now, I suppose so. But., I've seen your talents. All eight of you are top on the board, with you" He pointed at Jawsome. "Tied with Miss Nikos for the top. So, perhaps we can… bend the rules slightly." With a few inputs on his tablet, the denial message disappeared, with RWBY and JSKT under the mission name instead.

"I still can't believe Ozpin let us go!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And we get actual Hunter supervision." Yang tossed in.

"So? Seems like a standard Search and Destroy op." Jawsome pointed out. "That was about normal back on that other Mobius."

"Yeah, but most first missions are shadowings and stuff." Ruby said.

"Besides, we're heading to Mountain Glenn." Blake said.

"Mountain Glenn?" Tails asked. He was sitting in his hammock, tinkering with two squares of metal, some electronic and computer boards, glass, and fifteen thousand small screws, which had amazingly, stayed where he put them.

"It was an attempt to expand city Vale's authority farther out. But it was overrun by Grimm." Blake answered.

"So, we should expect lots of monsters that want to eat our faces." Sonic deadpanned. "Just perfect."

"Oh, quit whining." Yang waved her hand. "We're going to get a Hunter on our side!"

"I'm sure this will work out perfectly." Jawsome lay in his hammock, manipulating a tiny flame.

"Of course it will!" Ruby declared.

 **Act 3-1: Complete! Emblems: 14**

 **A Note from Jawsome**

 **It's note time once more, and I told you you wouldn't be waiting a year. Stuff's been happening, like me getting Fallout: New Vegas and playing it a lot, as well as finally picking up and playing the Assassin's Creed games I bought earlier this year. As well as working on the other projects I have. *maniacal laugh* But at any rate, tomorrow, I'm going to upload that MST thing I talked about. I'll post some stuff, see how you like it. Y'know, beta test.**

 **Not that good an analogy in hindsight.**

 **Not-an-analogizer,**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	13. Act 3: Episode 2: Gorod Molchaniya

**Act 3-2: Gorod Molchaniya**

"...You were saying about nothing going wrong?" Jawsome asked.

"I… I…" The normally cheerful leader of team RWBY was at a loss for words. But then, they all were.

"Hello there! Just finished preparations! We leave in ten minutes!" Oobleck said, zooming around the… what were they again? VTOL something-or-other? Yeah.

"Remind me again why we have Oobleck as our escort?" Sonic asked.

"Why I'm offended!" The hyperactive professor stopped, sipped his coffee, and continued. "I am a Hunter as well as a historian! The two overlap very much!"

"Uhhhh…"

"We will be going along, be in great danger, and maybe make a friend! No, not the last one. Unless they have giant robots. Then we will call it Freckles. Anyway! We do not require luggage for this reconnaissance mission! So leave them here!" Oobleck departed around the ship.

"Well, we're saving the world! With Oo...bleck…." Ruby tried to be cheerful. It failed.

" _Save the world?_ "

"Nora." Sonic said. Sure enough, team JNPR walked up.

"You're going off and saving the world without us?! I'm hurt, sad, hungry, _Ren…_ " The mentioned crossed his arms.

"So, where are you heading?" Jaune asked.

"Outside the kingdom, this Mountain Glenn place." Jawsome offered.

"We're heading to a local village, shadowing the sheriff there." Pyrrha said. Behind the team leader's backs, Yang and Knuckles exchanged a smirk and a growl, before Knuckles dug out a gold ring and handed it over.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Ren said.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" A voice called.

"Oh, hey Sun! Neptune!" Ruby called.

"Whoawhoawhoa. Who are they, and why is he" Sonic pointed at Neptune."ripping off my style?"

"Oh, uh, you weren't there?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, no." Knuckles grunted.

"Sun Wukong, dastardly thief outa Vacuo. Charmed." Sun, a monkey Faunus, they noticed, said.

"Neptune Vasilias." The blue-haired Neptune said.

"Listen… Just, get off my style, man." Sonic said, facepalming.

"Hey, it doesn't have your _name_ on it!" The two began to argue in the background.

"We're shadowing a crime specialist. Inner-city detective stuff. We even get junior badges!" Sun said, showing his with a smile.

"So, I guess you don't got what it takes to be true detectives?" Jawsome quipped.

"Oooh, nice." Knuckles fist bumped him.

"We normally head into the city with you guys, but stuff always blows up, or burns down or whatever, so we're going in on our own." Sun said.

"I can say none of it _was my fault_." Jawsome said loudly.

"Okay, enough socializing, no more ice cream, let's go!" Oobleck appeared from the airship.

"Time to do stuff that is not boring!" Ruby said, doing that inspiring-point-at-the-horizon thing.

Whatever the hell it's called.

The second they touched down, their weapons were out. After a few seconds, they relaxed, but kept their devices of mass destruction out.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Jawsome said, twisting his swords in his grip.

"Now! You may be students, but today is your first mission as Hunters! From this point forward, you do as I say! If they came to hear me beg, they will not get their wish!" Oobleck said, sipping his Red Bull-coffee. " **Ruby!** I thought you were to leave your luggage behind!" She had a rather large backpack.

"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Sonic fist bumped her.

"Hmmm… Right…" Oobleck accepted that. "But I will now ask you to leave it. We'll get it later."

"Uhhh…" It was clear she didn't want to.

"Ruby. What could be in that bag that you would deem _necessary_?" At that, a dog popped out.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby muttered to it. All it did was bark.

"So, we are on a dangerous mission, where one mistake means discovery, and you brought. _A dog?_ " Oobleck looked like he was going to blow up, or burst a blood vessel. "...BRILLIANT!"

"Uhhhh…"

"Dogs are known to have heightened senses of smell therefore he can help us track down our objective!"

"Yeah, gotcha." Knuckles scratched his head.

After the day, all eight of them were tired of fighting Grimm. Six of them were also very confused.

"Why was Oobleck asking us why we wanted to be Hunters?" Blake asked around the fire.

"I wanna know too." Sonic pointed his spoon at her, dinner already over. "We just sorta started going here until we can leave."

"Hmmmm." Tails hummed, thinking.

"Anyway, we should set up watch. I'll go first." Knuckles said.

"Ah, back in your element now you have something to guard?" Sonic gave him some friendly crap.

"Hey, I'll stay up with him!" Yang volunteered. Watch was worked out, and those not on watch went to set up camp more than a ring of rocks and a small fire column.

Jawsome, however, stayed where he was. He stared into the fire, he was sure he was seeing things, and he didn't like them.

Ruby sat down across from him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Zwei, Ruby and Yang's corgi, wandered over to the hedgehog, and let him rub his head.

"Just….. Things. I'm team leader, I know where I should be, but it feels like I _shouldn't_." Jawsome said. "Feels like I both exist and don't exist at the same time."

"I think you're just fine here!" Ruby declared. "We're friends now, so we do things for each other! You figure out what's wrong, I'll shoot it in the face!"

Jawsome smirked. "My face prefers to be intact, thanks."

The sleeping bags were set up, and Knuckles and Yang came in to switch shifts.

The fire was mostly smoldering embers, glowing softly, illuminating by dying light. It was the leader's watch, Jawsome and Ruby looking out through a hole in the building they were camped in. A Grimm howled out elsewhere.

"Say, Ruby."

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder why we're here?"

"I guess it is one of life's great mysteries."

"Yeah, and I really hate that reference. Semper Fi." Jawsome said. "You hear that?"

"What?"

"Sounds like two guys…. Talking…" The two looked at each other, then leaped off of the building.

Two White Fang members walked down the abandoned streets of Mountain Glenn.

"Man, I can't believe we got put on graveyard again." One of them, had a weird tail, complained.

"You know, we're working round clock. Torchwick said the thing's moved up." The other, odd nose, replied. "Besides, would you rather walk, or load?"

"Fair point." The first said. "Then why do we need to watch the streets?"

"Two teams from the Hunter school dropped in here this morning."

"Yeah, well..!" As they rounded the corner, Ruby and Jawsome checked over the debris they had been hiding behind for the clear coast, then followed quietly.

"What do you think they're saying?" Ruby whispered.

"Uh, 'this job sucks'?" Jawsome guessed. They kept up, until they disappeared completely.

"Great. Now what?" Jawsome said.

"Hey, they could be aAAHHH!" Ruby was interrupted by a sinkhole opening…. Right under their feet. Jawsome drew his swords and jammed the Pyrobuster into a chunk of ground, Ruby holding tight to the other. Crescent Rose was lying on the ground near the hole, knocked loose when they'd fell. Jawsome looked at Zwei, who had come along, who cocked his head. Then the chunk fell, taking them with it.

"Oh, great…" Jawsome groaned, slowly getting to his feet. Ruby was lying a little ways away from him, as well as his swords, and they were standing on the roof of a building, underground.

There was so much nonsense going on.

"What have we here?" Jawsome turned, slowly, to see a gang of White Fang.

"Well… Crap."

 **Act 3-2: Complete! Emblems: 15**

 **A Note From Jawsome:**

 **Been a while. Been actually doing stuff, up to and including starting two new projects, bricking my New Vegas save accidentally (DO NOT BRING THE PLATINUM CHIP TO HOUSE IMMEDIATELY), and doing actual work. For a paycheck. Oh, and schoolwork. Not much time to write, but fuck it, I did it. Wo'ot**

 **The Pyro Of Jawsome**


	14. Act 3: Episode 3: Derailed

**Act 3-3: Derailed**

Perry, a platypus Faunus in the White Fang, walked in front of the squad that had captured a girl and a hedgehog. He had no idea why Roman or that Egg guy hated them, he contemplated as they dragged the two's unconscious bodies through Underground Mountain Glenn.

"Hey boss! Found something you may want to see!" Perry called into a car of a train, their next operation implement.

"Well then, tell me, is it good or bad, because this has been a _day_ …." Roman said from inside.

"Uh, it's a little girl and a hedgehog?" Perry said. Roman poked his head out of the door, and saw what he was talking about.

"That would be bad." He said.

General James Ironwood stood on a beach, gazing intently at the city of Vale. He was so focused, he did not notice Glynda walk up beside him.

"Trouble sleeping?" She asked.

"Arm was acting up." Ironwood rolled said shoulder.

"Of course, so, in your logically straight train of logic, you got out of bed, dressed, and decided to glare menacingly at absolutely nothing." Glynda said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't buy that."

"Fine. I've trusted him. We both have, for years. It's just… I feel like I've been kept in the dark." Ironwood said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Glynda said sharply. "We are not the ones in the dark, and you know that very well!"

"And does that make it any better?" Ironwood said quietly. "I don't believe that a man I've trusted for so long… would do nothing."

"And your new Paladins would solve the problem? Not every conflict requires a show of force." Glynda said.

"The Paladins are security. Problem solvers for select few problems. We want to reduce the casualties and fatalities from defence of the kingdoms. We don't want war." Ironwood said darkly.

Glynda put her hand on Ironwood's shoulder. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it. None of us want war, either." She dropped her hand. "However, Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering." The two stared out over Vale as the shattered moon shone down upon the city.

Ruby was tossed across the ground, while Jawsome dodged yet another bucket of water, only to meet a boot to the back. Roman was laughing maniacally, while two White Fang members were fooling around with Jawsome's swords.

"Wow, you are a lot easier to manage without that oversized gardening tool and those swords. How do you dual wield swords that big anyway?" Roman said.

"It's called being me, prick." Jawsome grunted. Ruby charged at Roman, only to get knocked away again.

"Ah, man. Perry, you were right, I needed this." The Faunus gave him a thumbs up.

"Uhhhhh…. Wha tim zit?" Sonic muttered. He'd been awakened by… Zwei? "Shuddit, dog, 'm tryina sleep." He muttered, glancing bleary-eyed at the corgi…. Then sat up, watching as the dog hauled a familiar scythe into their camp. "Uh, guys, you're gonna want to see this." Groans, complaints, and death threats arose around the embers as the sleeping team members woke reluctantly.

"What?" Oobleck dropped down from a beam above them, where he'd set up camp. Sonic pointed at the scythe-dragging dog. "Oh… Grab your weapons everyone. Your leaders may be in trouble."

"Check out the size of that hole!" Tails said as they reached the sinkhole. Zwei sniffed around, pointed, then turn and sat on his legs, like a loaf of bread.

"You think they fell down there?" Oobleck asked the dog. The corgi yapped, and sniffed around the hole.

"This looks like one of those levels from those zombie games. Abandoned city, secret buried area? Seriously." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Sonic, seriously. We never should have let Shadow talk you into playing _Black Ops 2_." Tails said, edging the blue hedgehog.

"Train's ready boss." A White Fang said, leaning from the last car on the track.

"Hmmm, excellent. Well, it's been fun you two, but I've got a timetable to keep, so goodbye." Roman said, flipping his cane to point at the two, end flipping to reveal a crosshair again.

"Ruby! Jawsome!"

"Hey, that's Sonic!" Ruby said. "HERE!"

"Tsk." Roman spat. The thief ran and hopped on the train, giving the start signal. The rest of the group met up with the two leaders. Sonic gave Ruby Crescent Rose.

"Alright! Now we're back in business!" Yang said. The ground began to shake as the train beside them aroused, and began chugging forward slowly.

"C'mon! Let's hitch a ride." Sonic said. The 9 and dog leapt onto the train, ducking underneath the tunnel arch.

"Sir! They've made it on the train!"

"Well, take some of the cargo _and get rid of them!_ " Roman spat back. Resting in front of him were that red hedgehog's swords. Why'd Eggman want them so much?

"What might they be doing with a train?" Oobleck asked as they sped along the track.

"All I know is that they wouldn't let those boxes they were loading touch anything!" Jawsome shouted over the air rushing past them. Blake kneeled down and opened their car's hatch.

"Uh, that?" They looked.

And saw a bomb.

"Not good." Oobleck said.

"Can you disarm it?" Yang asked Jawsome. He shook his head.

"Nope. I do fire, not that." He pointed at the bomb.

"Best we can do is uncouple the car before it blows up with us on it." Knuckles said.

"And make them pay." Jawsome growled. "They took my swords." All of them leapt to the next car, but when Blake went down to disconnect the last car, it disconnected by itself.

"Wha?" They were all surprised. They doubled over as the explosion shook the tunnel. A large hole was blown in the tunnel…. And Grimm were spilling out of it.

"That… We must stop this train!" Oobleck called. "They are blowing up the tunnel to lead Grimm to the city!" Up ahead of them, was a platform car holding some Paladins. One of them activated, and lept to the top of the car after it, running towards them.

"Students, behind me." Oobleck said. All of them obeyed, except Zwei, who cocked his head at the professor. "Hmmmm… I like that idea." Oobleck held out his thermos, which lengthened, a flame igniting at the end. He swung it like a golf club, turning the corgi into a fireball. Zwei struck, and the Paladin was knocked off of the train.

"Eggman musta gotten his mitts on these at some point." Sonic said. The group ran up until they reached the final four cars.

"Yang, Knuckles, take this car. Blake, Tails, the next. Weiss and Sonic, you're the second to last." The leaders said.

"And you?"

"We've got some vengeance."

"We will cover you" Oobleck said. Zwei yipped in agreement. The teams each dropped into their cars as another Paladin fired up on the platform car.

Yang and Knuckles dropped into the car. The dim light cast a grey glow throughout the compartment, including its' lone inhabitant. The girl was holding a parasol, decorated with flowery design. What made them tense was her appearance other than that. Her hair was evenly pink and brown, as were her eyes.

"Let's dance!" Yang said, firing a shot from Ember Celica. The mysterious person flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. Knuckles charged, throwing a punch, wich she effortlessly dodged.

"Looks like we've got a challenge." Knuckles grunted. "I love those."

 **Boss Battle: Vs ?**

 **Party: Yang**

 **Knuckles**

 **Reserve:**

Yang rushed forward, throwing punches at high speed. The unknown person dodged each one, simply smirking as she moved. Knuckles jumped, then redirected to hammer her on the head. Moving aside, she simply flipped, parasol on her shoulder. Yang, increasingly enraged, threw even more, while Knuckles slipped behind and hit their unknown foe with the electric bar on his Hammer Claws. The resulting shock allowed Yang to move in, wailing on her with a flurry of punches, until she hit an uppercut combined with a shot from Ember Celicia. The mysterious combatant was thrown back into the wall of the car, where she unsteadily stood. She was still wearing her unnatural smirk, as she began to do something.

"What's it… oing…" Knuckles said, before falling to the floor, asleep.

"Hey!" Yang said, before feeling a elbow dig into her stomach. Stumbling, she was in no shape to recover as the unknown began to hit her with a flurry of attacks as well. Falling as well, she was too unconscious to see the dark portal form before her, and exactly what stepped out of it.

Weiss and Sonic dropped into their car, as the lights flickered. A loud rev sounded from in front of them as a White Fang carrying a giant chainsaw lumbered in front of them.

"Heh heh…. Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…" He laughed, raising his weapon. Weiss spun her Dust chambers as Sonic got into a ready stance, activating Kibalt's Wrath, which began glowing slightly blue.

 **Boss Battle: Vs. the White Fang Lieutenant**

 **Party: Weiss**

 **Sonic**

The White Fang moved surprisingly quickly, charging Weiss as she drew a circle in the air with Myrtenaster, which formed a energy shield. As he began to try and saw through, Sonic fired a punch into his back, than a low sweep at his legs. Completely defenceless, he could do nothing as Weiss slashed him repeatedly, knocking him to the ground.

"Wiess! Ice!" Sonic called. Weiss pulled out a bottle of Dust and tossed it to Sonic, who loaded it into his weapons, then punched. Twin balls of liquid ice flew out, anchoring one of the Lieutenant's legs and arms to the floor. Sonic then leapt into the air, curling up to perform a Spin Jump. However the Lieutenant's chainsaw revved under him, and the two were clashed, sparks flying from the friction. Sonic was knocked away, and the Lieutenant broke the ice, moving to Weiss and slugging her with the end of the weapon, before slamming her into the ground next to Sonic. Picking both up as if they were dolls, he threw them into the previous car, laughing.

Blake landed on her feet in the car she and Tails were to search, the fox hovering down after her. Checking the room cautiously, they saw a Faunus with a mask standing in front of them.

"A-Adam?!" Blake said.

"Adam?" Tails questioned.

"Hello, my dear Blake." Adam said. "It's time the cat came home to it's master."

"No Adam! I left because we weren't doing what we were set to do!"

"Haven't you heard? Your terrorists are our freedom fighters." Adam sai. "So I'll bring you back… Willingly or not!"

 **Boss Battle: Vs Adam?**

 **Party: Blake**

 **Tails**

Adam's sword flew from its' sheath, almost like it had launched itself. Blake rolled, while Tails took off, firing his energy pistols at the enemy. Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud, and whipped the machine pistol-ribbon towards Adam, who caught it, aiming it at Tails. The fox flew crazily to avoid the bullets, while Blake moved in with the sharpened sheath. Adam countered with his own, and the two struggled against each other's strength, before Tails managed to pull Adam's attention away with several shots. Blake disengaged, and all three were considering their angles when Weiss and Sonic flew through the door, hitting an odd object behind Adam. Seconds later, Adam fizzled and dissolved.

"A hologram?" Tails said. "Sonic!"

"Come baaack`~" The White Fang Lieutenant called, revving his chainsaw.

"Come on!" Blake grabbed Weiss, Tails, Sonic, and the two jumped out of the hatch and the car.

"Whew… We made it out…" Tails wheezed, until they noticed the wall.

"It's over, Torchwick!" Jawsome snarled as he and Ruby dropped into the engine.

"Oh? It is? But it looks like we aren't stopping." Roman said. "You know, the doc wanted your swords for whatever reason, but, disappointments happen."

"Yeah, well, prepare to lose!" Ruby said, unfolding Crescent Rose.

"Hmm, hate to disappoint, but, target's right there." Roman said, pointing. The wall was rushing straight at them.

"Oh." Jawsome said. "Shi-

 **Act 3-3: Complete! Emblems: 16**

 **A note from Jawsome:**

 **HOLY SHIT IT'S FINALLY DONE. Christ I hate fight scenes I don't remember off the top of my head. And I got an influenza faker at some point and JESUS H ITS' 2017 ALREADY?**

 **Why am I doing this?**


	15. Act 3: Episode 4: Breach

**Act 3-4: Breach**

 **You ready? Well, I assume so. I mean you most likely clicked on the chapter of your own will and consciousness, unless you really didn't notice or it was an accident. Enough rambling, story.**

Wailing sirens filled the air. All was muffled, a shroud of dust floating over the wrecked plaza. Teams RWBY and JSKT slowly got to their feet, dazed from the blast that had thrown them out of the tunnel and onto the pavement. Jawsome staggered over to where his blades had landed, flat on the ground, picking them up slowly.

"Whoa… That was an impact." Knuckles said, shaking himself back first.

"Yeah, and it looks like we're back in Vale." Sonic observed. "...With a horde of Grimm about to eat our faces."

"OH, perfect." Weiss said, deadpan, and the eight formed a loose circle about the center of the plaza. "Because our days were so much worse before."

"Well, we're not running. You ready?" Jawsome asked. He received shaky affirmations. "Not was I was hoping for, but, let's go!" He said, activating the Pyrobuster.

 **Boss Battle: The Grimm Horde**

 **Party: You know who**

All eight of them dashed in a different direction. Jawsome cleaved through a section of Grimm, while Sonic bowled over a group of Beowulves. Tails took to the air, raining shots upon anything attacking his team. Knuckles tore chunks of earth up, throwing them throughout the battlefield. Ruby slashed a foolish Ursa into ribbons, while Weiss froze and shattered a group with Dust. Blake whipped her machine pistol ribbon crazily, firing and slicing almost at random, while Yang plowed into a group, firing with each punch. Despite their best efforts however, they were each pushed back to the center of the plaza, surrounded by Grimm of all varieties, including a King Taijitu and another Deathstalker. Their strength, already low from their fights aboard the train and the stop, was virtually gone. They were pushed back until they formed a loose circle around the center. Then the tables turned.

"Arooo!" A loud howl sounded, as Zwei leapt out of the hole, slamming a Grimm, landing, he turned back, looking and panting, as a Paladin came up after the dog. A airship passed overhead, it's dual cannons ripping some Grimm to shreds. As it slowed, it allowed it's real cargo to jump into the fray.

Second year Team CFVY.

As they landed, each of them took off, helping the worn out JSKT and RWBY, except one. The large guy with a huge honking sword, Cloud/Sephiroth huge, just stood there as Grimm came crawling up, drawing it he slammed the blade into the ground, causing a massive shockwave that tossed shards of stone and Grimm everywhere. The bunny Faunus, the same one Jawsome had defended from Cardin, took care of a group with some melee attacks, while a reenergized Jawsome teamed up with a dark dude with two blade gauntlets, tearing through Grimm at a ridiculous rate. Eventually though, the only one who had yet to fight, called her team back. Walking up to a Spiked Beowulf, she tilted her sunglasses down.

"You destroyed my favorite clothing store." She said, disapproval dripping from her words. "Prepare to die." She smacked the Grimm so hard, it flew back a few feet. She then flipped a switch on top of the bag, which then transformed into a _minigun_. She lazily aimed, and let it rip, bullets flying at thousands of mps ripping Grimm to shreds. Even three Nevermores that had swooped in to attack were safe, each half of the three falling behind a row of buildings.

"Note to self. Do not mess with them." Sonic said. He opened his mouth again, but he was interrupted by an angry Goodwitch stalking in and pointing her crop-wand at the gaping hole. The displace chunks moved obediently, and within seconds, it was impossible to tell the hole was there at all.

"Well, that was not the best we've done." Sonic said lazily, swinging his legs. Teams JSKT and RWBY were sitting on the edge of the cliff Beacon was located on.

"No. We'll do better next time!" Ruby said.

"Of course." Jawsome said. "Vytal Tournament's next week."

"Already? Neat!" Tails said. His gadget he'd been fooling around with was nearly finished, it looked like a handheld dual-screened device.

"Yep. But we'll fight that battle when we get to it." Sonic said.

"Together!" Yang cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

 **Act 3-4: Complete! Emblems: 17**

 **Act 3: Complete! Extras unlocked.**

The camera zooms to show Beacon. Cut to a side shot of Ruby and Jawsome, rose petals and fire blowing from them, respectively. The camera pans to show all of Team RWBY and JSKT.

 **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks,**

 **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take,**

 **ANYMORE**

The area dissolves into white as the two open their eyes, silver and gold flashing.

 **There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return,**

 **There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn,**

 **ANYMORE!**

Jawsome falls from the sky, seemingly alone. The camera zooms to show every trainee from Beacon, and some we haven't met yet, falling as well. All of them land, Jawsome slamming his sword point into the ground.

 **We can't just wait with lives at stake,**

 **Until they think we're ready!**

 **Our enemies are gathering,**

 **The storm is growing deadly!**

Torchwick, Eggman, and three others stride out of a burning building, Eggman holding a Chaos Emerald. Grimm gather in a snowy clearing, staring at the moon. A massive storm hangs over a wave of Grimm, as the students charge towards them.

 **Now it's time to say goodbye….**

 **To the things we loved, and the innocence of youth!**

 **How the time seemed to fly…**

Scene cuts to each member of RWBY and JSKT facing off against an enemy, Knuckles and Yang versus Mercury, Tails and Weiss against Emerald , Sonic and Blake against Eggman and Torchwick, Ruby and Jawsome against Cinder. As the scene shows a seemingly all black Jawsome, each member flashes before Jawsome and Ruby slash together, bringing up the title

 **From our carefree lives,**

 **And the Solitude**

 **And Peace**

 **We Always**

 **KNEW!**

 _ **Project RWBY**_

 **Project RWBY: V 2.0**

 **Story: Play Story Acts to play through the story and power up your characters**

 **\- Extras: Access Extra content, including Rank, Score, and Time Attack for more emblems, and the Sound Test**

 **Options: Optimize your Project RWBY experience**

 **Extras**

 **Rank Attack**

 **Score Attack**

 **Time Attack**

 **Emblems**

 **\- Sound Test**

 **Sound Test**

 **Character Themes**

 **Act 0 Themes**

 **Act 1 Themes**

 **Act 2 Themes**

 **\- Act 3 Themes**

 **Act 3 Themes**

 **Vale: Lazy Afternoons - Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix**

 **Mountain Glenn: Fallen Arm - Xenoblade Chronicles**

 **Vs ?: The 13th Struggle - KH2 Final Mix**

 **Vs White Fang Lieutenant: Sinister Shadows - KH2 Final Mix**

 **Grimm Horde: First tide: Tension Rising - Take a wild guess**

 **CFVY Drop: Caffeine - Casey Lee Williams**

 **A Note From Jawsome**

 **And so another Act comes to an end. Uh, holidays make me lazy, and I don't write much. I got stuck on the Grimm Horde scene for a while. But, I'm back, Project RWBY is back, and Let's Play Fallout New Vegas is getting updated Soonish™.**

 **The trademark thief (not),**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**


	16. Act 4: Tourney Notice

**Hey, guess who.**

 **Now, before Act 4 can begin, this is a tournament arc. The teams will be fighting other teams from other schools. This means I have a prospect for you guys; OC teams!**

 **Each team consists of four characters whose initials anagram into a word (Like RWBY, JNPR, and JSKT). Each character has a unique weapon and Semblance. Each team will be randomly assigned to Haven, Atlas, or Shade Academy, no influences. Now for Da Character Rules:**

 **No Gamebreaking characters: These are characters who can level a mountain in a second by flicking their wrist. A character can be in a longer fight by virtue of being a scratch-damage distraction, but if the fight goes on for hours because the heroes can't win, or seconds because they get their asses handed to them on a silver platter, that character is banned from tournament play. Injoke aside.**

 **Creativity, yes: Each character must be unique to each other. Put a bit of you, your friend, your dog, that asshole at your place of employ, whatever. No composite characters either, and no characters from other franchises.**

 **Weapons: Weapons must be creatively explained, enough so a reader can get a good mental image, but not so much of a already made weapon they can find by Googling it. Name your weapons accordingly with your character(s).**

 **Semblances: Go nuts.**

 **Submission: Leave me a DM/review with a profile, details, etc. Not all characters will be used** _ **now**_ **. There are only three rounds in this tournament, and only seven will be used, but the rest may make an appearance later.**

 **With that, Act 4 coming Soon™, next chapter of Fallout: New Vegas coming Soon™, I'll let you know if your character makes the cut within a week of submission.**

 **Pyro Jawsome (Insert Witty Title here)**


	17. Act 4: Episode 1: Rage Awakens

The full shattered moon shines down upon a clearing as a smouldering ember lands on a rose. The flame is extinguished and the rose destroyed as the wind from a herd of Grimm races past.

 **Maybe Red's like Roses!**

 **Maybe it's the pool of blood..**

 **The innocents will lay in**

 **When in the end you've failed to save them?**

 **Their Dying Eyes!**

 **Are wide and white like snow**

 **And now they know**

 **The cost of trusting you's obliteration**

In a round room, five teams stand. Teams RWBY, JSKT, JNPR, SSSN, and Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder. Her amber eyes sparkle with flames as Grimm overrun Beacon.

 **Mirrors will shatter….**

 **Crushed by the weight of the world…**

 **The pillars collapse!**

 **In shame….**

Ozpin and Goodwitch stand in front of a mirror that collapses to reveal the Atlesian fleet, and Ironwood stands on the bridge. Jawsome stands in darkness while a dark copy of him stands in light. Both dissolve as they turn.

 **There'll be no light…**

 **There'll be no love….**

 **There'll be no hero in the end**

 **who will rise above…**

A fierce battle between Yang and Mercury. Weiss against Emerald. Blake against Adam. Ruby fighting Roman and Neo atop an airship.

 **And when it ends…**

 **The good will crawl!**

 **The shining light will sink in darkness**

 **Victory for hate incarnate**

 **Misery and pain for all…..**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and many others rushing to meet a horde of Grimm. Jawsome and Cinder each throw flames at each other.

 **When..**

 **It…**

 **Falls...**

The resulting explosion dissolves into…

 _ **Project RWBY**_

 **Welcome to Part 4 of Project RWBY! We (the dev team) went around and cleaned, added some new stuff, some polish. We hope you enjoy the tournament arc of Project RWBY.**

 **Story-:** Play through story Acts to increase your Emblem count, upgrade characters, and unlock extras.

 **Mission:** Play through missions with a set goal, and difficulty parameters to keep you on your toes.

 **Extras:** Access extras, such as the demo gallery, sound test, and more.

 **Options:** Optimize your Project RWBY Experience.

 **Act P**

 **Act 1**

 **Act 2**

 **Act 3**

 **\- Act 4**

 **Act 5: Locked!**

 **Act 6: Locked!**

 **Act 7: Locked!**

 **Act 4-1: Round One: Rage Awakens**

 **It's that time, time for another Project RWBY chapter. Well, since you guys sent in** _ **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**_ **, I got bored, decided 'fuck it, time to bullshit', started writing *evil laugh*. Tournaments, new weapons, and new threats await!**

 **DISCLAIMER for the DISCLAIMER:**

 **This was never mentioned. I assume it's common sense. But this is just in case. Plz don't sue me RT/SEGA/whoever else I rope into this shit.**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I own nothing in this work of fiction besides my characters, events, characterizations, food items, glassware, alcohol creation devices of any kind, weapons, and general shit writing. Please don't sue me.**

 **Seriously, please don't. I have no money.**

 **SECOND DISCLAIMER:**

 **If a scene is skipped over, it pretty much stayed the same as in canon. I am dubbing this the 'Brother on Board' rule, since that's where I first saw it articulated. We're in for the really long-ass haul, don't have time to write every little detail. Or money.**

All things considered, Weapon-making wasn't so hard.

Just heat the metal until it was red, mold it, shape it, etcetera. Team JSKT found that out when they forged themselves new weapons, unwilling (and able) to pony up enough cash to pay the Weaponmaster to do it again.

Jawsome had made a longsword version of Ruby's Crescent Rose, minus the shooty part, which he called the Ecliptical Rose. Swapping Dragonbone out, it felt different, more lightweight, than the bulky bone cleaver.

Sonic had created Light-Speed-Dash lookalikes, with blue energy flowing through them, which he'd dubbed Booster Shoes (Creative).

Tails had finished tinkering with all those parts from before the docks, making a device with two screens, from which he could remotely control drones that he'd made.

Knuckles had declined, saying his Hammer Claws combined with his abilities were enough. They met with Team RWBY on the way out.

"So, what ya got?" Ruby asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Took a page from your book." Jawsome remarked, drawing Ecliptical Rose with his left hand, extending it into it's scythe form with a flick of the wrist.

"COOL!"

"Made me some air-using shoes." Sonic said, knocking his shoe against the ground.

"Well, you made them just in time." Blake said.

"Why?" Knuckles grunted, arms crossed as they walked.

"Tournament sign-up starts…. Now." Weiss said, looking at her watch as they walked onto a shuttle that would ferry them up to their destination. The floating Amity Coliseum, representative of the four kingdoms, where the Vytal Tournament was to be held. The eight walked into the lobby, admiring the view. Ruby and Jawsome walked up to the registration desk, while the rest drifted off to the brackets and a live feed of Oobleck and Port providing color commentary to the current match…. Which is to say, explaining the rules, as there was no match.

"Two teams, signing up!" Ruby said. They slotted RWBY in as the first match, against a team from Haven, ABRN. JSKT were after, taking on Team SNST, from Shade. As the bracket updated, the leaders wandered over, noticing Team JNPR, SSSN, and CFVY as well, this round of the tournament the only round where matchups weren't randomized. RWBY was called out, but the match would not begin for a while, allowing JSKT to mosey over to the armor shop conveniently right there. Jawsome swapped to the Coliseum Set, a durable desert-camo hoodie with tan shorts and fingerless gloves, Sonic chose the Wind Set, a black and white shirt and white pants, which increased his agility, the two paid, and the four went to their seats to watch the show.

"Now, it seems we have an astonishing bout ahead of us, wouldn't you agree, Professor?" Port said, jovially, as per usual. His voice echoed through the stadium and many home speakers, many watching the event broadcast.

"Doctor." Oobleck corrected in deadpan, before brightening up again. "And yes Peter, this match is sure to set the tone of the tournament!"

"For those just now joining us, welcome to the Vytal Festival Tournament, broadcast live from Amity Coliseum!" Port gestured grandly, his image dominating the screen that would display fighter's Aura levels. "Now, if this is your first time watching, or competing, allow us to run through the rules."

Oobleck held up three fingers while a holovisual of what he was explaining popped up. "The tournament is divided into three distinctive rounds, team, doubles, and singles. Age and school year are irrelevant! In this tournament, only skill determines your result!"

Port nodded, another holo coming up. "A team member is eliminated from the match when either their Aura drops below a certain threshold, or by ring out! The victors of this round select two of their members to continue onward. The winners of that round will select who advances once more, who must then fight their way through the final bracket to achieve victory for their kingdom!"

"Yes, Peter, this will certainly be a spectatable spectacular!" Oobleck said, cleaning his glasses. "No one tuning in will disagree with that!"

"And why would they?" Port answered. "Now, to our first match; Team RWBY of Beacon Academy!" The crowd cheered as the mentioned team waved. "Versus Team ABRN of Haven!" More cheers. Two separate holograms appeared over opposite sides of the battlefield, each spinning until the RWBY side stopped on a symbol for fire, the ABRN side stopping on one for ice. The battlefield split in half as the elements surrounded the starting platform.

"And let the match _COMMENCE_!" Port shouted as both teams drew weapons and engaged, both team's statistics appearing on the screen both had been using.

 **Amity Coliseum: Vytal Tournament**

 **RWBY: Round 1**

 **Team ABRN**

RWBY immediately split up, Ruby and Weiss moving for the ice field, while Blake and Yang leaped backwards into the solid lava. The girl in the dark blue hoodie with light green hair on a hoverboard began to ride around, while the others charged at the other team. Immediately, Yang and the dark girl in the robe began trading explosive punches, trading blows as they moved about. Hoverboard -girl dashed at Blake, who blocked with her sheath, twirling the ribbon-gun around. One of them with an assault rifle took aim, but a shot from Ruby's sniper-scythe froze him. Weiss used a black glyph to kick the head of the guy sneaking up behind Ruby, and the match went on from there.

"Hmmm, RWBY's really improved lately." Sonic said.

"We all have." Tails said, finangling around with his drone device.

"They seem to be working as a team more than they did."

"Hey, they aren't us. They actually had to learn." Knuckles chuckled.

"What, like after the fifty-fourth time Eggman tricked you?" Sonic said.

"DAMMIT HEDGEHOG, I WILL SEVER YOUR SKULL FROM YOUR SPINE!"

"Great." Jawsome's head was firmly in palm as his teammates began to fight.

The Vytal Festival grounds. Not the coliseum's level of over-the-top, but it was somewhat fancy.

"...Is anyone else hungry?" Ruby asked.

"No." Jawsome said. "Besides, I think Sonic and Knuckles beat their being hungry out of each other."

"I might have worked up an appetite." Blake said with her hands behind her head. Her stomach loudly seconded.

"Well, if _only_ there were somewhere on campus to get food?" Weiss said. "Oh." She gestured. " _Wait._ "

"It's alright Weiss." Ruby said, taking her shoulder. "I forget about the fairgrounds too."

"I was being facetious?" Weiss said in deadpan.

"Well, if you were hungry, why didn't you say so?" Ruby said.

"Weiss." SMACK! "Leave the snarkery to me." Jawsome said, dropping his hand from where he'd laid a dope slap on Weiss.

"You kinda fail." Sonic said behind his hand, holding in snickers.

"I know just the place!" Yang said, pointedly ignoring Weiss's glare, while everyone else tried not to laugh.

"Hold on!" A voice stopped the eight from leaving. "Might be hard to eat without this?" The owner, Emerald, from Vacuo, held out a red wallet.

"Nononononono…" Ruby muttered at lightspeed as she checked her everywhere.

"You need to be quicker on the draw." Emerald said, tossing the wallet to her.

"Yea, but I usually don't have to worry about watching my pockets because no one tries to steal from me blahblah…" As Ruby plowed into her tangent, her team assuming the exasperated pose (apply hand to face, covering eyes), JSKT began to walk off anyway, leading the ranting team leader and facepalming team away.

"Gotta say, not bad." Sonic said as his bowl rattled emptily on the wood counter. Noticing Blake's face buried in the bowl, he smirked "Guess Blake's in kitty heaven right now." The bird flipped in his direction did nothing to stop his snickering as Weiss produced a card to pay for the food. What did was when the card was stuck into the wood, shuriken style, as the stall runner, who seemed to run every damn business establishment in Vale, tapped a display reading 'Denied'.

"Oh…" Weiss trailed off.

"In the words of a wise person whose name I cannot come up with now, 'Not good.'" Jawsome said, picking his teeth with the point of the Pyrobuster.

"Good thing we're here!" The seven (Blake was in a cat-atonic state (what the hell am I doing)) glanced at the voice, which turned out to be Pyhrra's.

"Good timing." Tails checked his watch. "Our match starts soon."

"Then let's get to it!" Sonic dashed off.

"HEY! WE CAN'T RUN AS FAST AS YOU, YOU BLUE FOOL!" Knuckles raged after his running teammate.

Team RWBY took their seats as Amity Coliseum's displays revved to life, team Aura displaying on the status screen. While Team SNST stopped at 100, the usual, Team JSKT's went up to 250 each.

"How do they have so much Aura?" Yang asked, leaning over the rail.

"Perhaps Mobians have higher levels due to their environment?" Blake questioned, cocking her head. The arena environment display began to spin, landing on desert behind SNST, and wind behind JSKT.

"Three!"

Sholve readied his discs, Nero cocked his pistols, Sare her staff, and Tyro his pike.

"Two!"

Jawsome drew his blades, Sonic settled into a combat stance, Tails activated his drones, and Knuckles held up his fists.

"One!"

Time seemed to stop as both teams tensed for the start.

"Begin!"

 **Amity Coliseum: Vytal Tournament**

 **JSKT: Round 1**

 **Team SNST**

Sonic dashed towards Sholve, dive kicking towards SNST's leader, who dodged as threw two discs. Sonic knocked them away quickly, leaping after at high speed. Tails angled his drones around the field, hovering in the wind zone as he ran support. Knuckles dug into the ground, coming up to punch Nero with a nasty uppercut. Jawsome and Tyro met, blades locked against steel pole, as Sare twirled her staff, muttering. The match was off to an explosive start.

Sonic caught a disc, spun under another, and flipped away from two more. He continually dodged the near endless stream as he made his way towards the opponent's leader. Chucking his disc back at him, Sonic leaped into the air, spun into a ball, and focused his velocity _down_. Ever since the ARK incident, he figured out he could shift his velocity any way he wished, which worked best pointed down. The spiny ball he was crashed down, but Sholve had quickly rolled, throwing a green disc. It whistled as it careened towards it's target, four blades of wind surrounding it like an ethereal chakram. Time slowed for the supersonic hedgehog as he activated his new equipment. The Booster Shoes could do just that, _boost_. Everything seemed to slow as Sonic, already used to seeing at high speeds, dodged, then leaped at his opponent with a kick prepared.

"Supersonic Boost Kick!" He called as his foot collided with Sholve's midsection, bending him around it until Law 3 kicked in and sent him flying away like a missile. A simple ring out. Sonic dusted himself off as he heard an elimination chime sound. After that, he also heard a roar of rage.

Knuckles tunneled underneath the arena surface, digging through like a hot knife through cheese. Above, Nero peppered the ground with bullets. Sensing his distraction, the echidna made himself known with a leap and strike from the Hammer Gloves. Deciding to fight above ground, he tore a chunk of sandstone from below the dusty grains, and held it in his palm. Nero growled, inserting two different clips into his pistols, aiming both at the red echidna.

"Limitless Pistol Bolt!" He called, holding both triggers down as an infinite stream of lead fired towards Knuckles, who blocked with the chunk. The stream was interrupted by the chunk flying towards him, which he dodged, and finding that the red echidna was gone.

"No, here I am!" A bolt of lightning struck dead-on, sending thousands of volts through SNST's short-range fighter. As he keeled over, he wondered where the bolt had come from, until everything went dark.

Tails hovered in the Wind zone, staying in the air via an updraft, navigating T-01 Medí-bot, and T-02 Hawk-bot. Medi was currently hovering near Sonic, while Hawk was flying over head. Oddly, he hadn't seen Jawsome and pike-guy's duel anytime recently. However, he did notice a staff wielder spinning said staff and speaking a mile a minute.

"I see…" He muttered. "She's bending the light to create a mirage that they've disappeared. Odd. Why would she be only helping him?" Fingers flying over his device, he directed Hawk to attack and Medi to return to him. Hawk's beak gun and talons distracted her from her casting, as the mirage wore off. However, once it did, Jawsome's Aura meter plummeted until it was nearly at elimination. Tails sent Medi to assist, and noticed the pike glowing with blue energy. Water energy.

Jawsome was down on one knee, leaning on the Pyrobuster. Ecliptical Rose had fallen from his left hand, and he knew one more hit spelled elimination. He felt both tired and… energized? Looking inward, he tried to channel that energy.

Tyro looked on in confusion as the red and black hedgehog shakily stood up. He'd hit him with so many Water Dust infused attacks he should have been eliminated. The confusion turned to palpable fear as the hedgehog's stance solidified.

Jawsome opened his eyes, unaware of the fact they were now red, and a small ray of black had formed.

"This is the end… FOR YOU!" He roared in rage, the Pyrobuster's blade also becoming red. Picking up Ecliptical Rose, he began to slash in front of him as he drove towards Tyro. Each slash created a blade of wind that struck the pike wielder. He jumped and drove the Pyrobuster down, creating a small shockwave. He'd drained half of the opponent's Aura by then. He slammed the ground again, then his vision went red. Growling, he launched at Tyro, swinging his blades into the ground, kicking up debris and shock pillars. Finally, he extended Ecliptical Rose to its' scythe form, and sliced. Tyro collapsed, his Aura depleted, as the victory bell sounded.

"The victors are Team JSKT!" Port announced, Beacon, Atlas, and Shade students cheering. Jawsome shook his head as the red mist cleared, feeling his vitality returning. He looked up to see Tails's Medi-bot healing him. He flashed a thumbs up at the fox.

"You guys were awesome!" Ruby squealed as she bounced on the balls of her feet in front of JSKT.

"Missing a letter." Jawsome said.

"Well, you put on a real show." Blake commented. "That was a great comeback, Jawsome"

"What, the rest of us are chopped liver?" Sonic said indignantly.

"You were all awesome!" Yang said throwing her arms over the three chromatic Mobians's shoulders.

"Uh, thanks." Knuckles said.

"So round 2 is randomized?" Jawsome asked, after watching the antics of his friends and team.

"Yes. We decided Yang and I should continue on." Weiss remarked.

"I suppose we should as well." Tails put a finger to his chin in thought. "How about Jawsome and Knuckles?"

"Tails, I was nearly eliminated in that battle, and you know it! Why else was Medi healing just me?" The team leader protested. "You and Knuckles should go on!"

"I think you and fox-boy should go." Knuckles stated. "It seems like you work well together."

"But-!"

"I say-and I can't believe I'm agreeing with this-Knux is right." Sonic said. "Tails can provide range and support."

Jawsome fired a shard. "Duly noted." Sonic drawled.

"Why aren't you inputting?" Jawsome somewhat desperately asked RWBY.

"Not our team, not our place." Blake shrugged. "You've figured it out anyway."

"Come on…."

 **Jawsome: Burst Mode unlocked!**

 **Burst: Rampage unlocked!**

 **Act 4-1 Complete!**

 **Emblems: 17**

 **A Note from Jawsome**

 **What's up bitches and bastards (always wanted to say that), I bring you this chapter drunk on water after having extricated myself from a pile of One Piece fanfic, which is somewhat addicting. Special mentions go to This Bites!, a Self-Insert, and New Game Plus, a Peggy Sue, for being awesome, hilarious, and awesomely hilarious. Oh, and I got tired of mass murder in GTA V.**

 **I may have a problem.**

… **.Nah, not possible.**

 **Your friendly neighborhood sociopath,**

 **Jawsome**

 **P.S.: Looked up quasi. Means 'almost'. Seriously.**

 **P.P.S.: Damn you TV Tropes, for having me open a half million pages and kill my laptop's FPS.**

 **P.P.P.S: Who wants hot abridged series references?**

 **P.P.P.P.S: Everything before Act 0-1 has been exiled from continuity.**

 **P.P.P.P.P.S: I need to stop these holy shit.**


	18. Act 4-2: Round Two: Check

**Act 4-2:Round Two: Check**

 **Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Not gonna lie, I got hung up on the fight scenes last chapter. And distracted by other stuff. Anyway, Round 2!**

 **Original the Character confirmed Canon for Sonic Forces, finally get to kick Eggy's ass as me (Kidding about the last part, not the first)**

The second round of the Vytal Tournament was set to begin soon. Teams JNPR and CFVY, as well as SSSN had managed to advance. _Everyone_ had given Neptune crap for being afraid of water with his name, while Scarlet and Sage were introduced to RWBY and JSKT. That had led to some thunder staff chasing, with the chased laughing as Neptune yelled indistinguishable words. After that, some eating, uneventful banter, and general slacking(Jawsome being the worst offender), it was time for round 2. The advancing duos waited in the ready room, while the others got their seats. The round matchups were randomized, meaning your team could be called at any point. The roulette stopped on….

"Jawsome and Tails of Team JSKT and Beacon, and Flynt Coal and Neon Katt of Team FNKI and Atlas!"

"Atlas huh?" Jawsome said, screwing around with a fireball. "So should we expect Weiss-like mannerisms?"

"I think we should always consider that option." Tails released his drones as they walked onto the battlefield. The crowd's cheers rose around them as they stepped onto the center platform.

"Someone call?" The one who'd said that swung around them on her skates, trailing light somewhat.

"I presume so." The other voice was a guy with a trumpet, of all things. Tails knew Egg Pawns used stuff like that, and he knew that wasn't too good of a sign.

"Hi, I got an order to deliver, an asskicking, medium rare." Jawsome settled into a battle stance.

"I guess a 94.7% chance at victory for us." Tails noted. Medi and Hawk hovered around the two-tailed fox. The environment roulettes came up, four to a corner this time. They stopped, one on fire, another water (opposite from the fire), earth, and the last, wind. The sections came up, each the element that had come up. All four settled into ready stances.

"Let the match begin!"

Tails took flight, angling for the wind zone, while Jawsome dove for the fire. Flynt brought his trumpet to ready, and Neon skated away, bottle of Dust in hand.

"Let's see…. Flynt is ranged, Neon is up close…" Tails muttered as he dispatched Hawk to harass Flynt. He pointed at Jawsome, then Neon. The red hedgehog nodded. Calling upon the flames, they circled around him in a pillar, spiraling out at their highest point. Pointing at Neon, the flares began to attack, slamming into the ground around her, as she nearly roasted. Convection still did an excellent job at bringing her Aura down, leading to Jawsome jumping in after, blades drawn. Tails opened fire with Hawk. Flynt blew into his trumpet, a wave of sound throwing off Hawk's aim. While Tails tried to wrestle Hawk's aim to it's target, Neon tossed her bottle of Lightning Dust at the distracted fox kit. Said fox kit was electrocuted, being especially weak to lightning.

"TAILS!" The other three members yelled, Jawsome racing to his fallen teammate. Neon skated up to him, but a slash made her rethink that decision. The red hedgehog dropped his blades as he checked Tails, who was still alive, but seriously drained of Aura. Spotting his drone tablet, he quickly (after wrestling with the controls) set Medi to heal the fox and Hawk to watch them. Standing up and grabbing his swords, the look he sent at Flynt and Neon was tantamount to murder, if looks could kill.

"You hurt my friend." He growled. "With lightning. Which can _kill_ him." A dark aura began to gather around him, dark flames swirling around the red hedgehog. "YOU BASTARDS!" He roared, a cocoon of dark fire casting a devilish light upon him. Calling energy to his will, the arena began to tremble as fire, earth, wind, and water responded to his rage. Elements coalesced into a raging whirlwind, chunks of earth clashed with waves of flame, howling wind tore at all. Jawsome flicked his hand, and the twister dispersed, redirecting itself into the other end of the battlefield. Rocks hammered Flynt while Neon was tossed by gale force wind. Once the bell signaling ring outs and complete Aura depletion sounded, the elemental barrage stopped on instinct, the shaded hedgehog withdrawing them into their former locations. Only when the last rock hit the ground did the darkness abate, red hedgehog hitting the ground as he breathed hard.

 **Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy the fuck am I doing this?**

 **You know who the fuck it is**

 **Ahem.**

 **Yeah, I got really tired of writing this. Not to mention it was the night before E3 began, Gunrunning coming out in GTA Online, and such and such. Not going to lie, my will for writing hasn't really improved for these early parts. It's later where I want to go nuts, but I have to do this. Fun.**


	19. Act 4: Episode 3: Slight Change of Plans

**Act 4-3: Round Three: Slight Change of Plans**

 **Ahem…. Sorry about last chapter. I don't do fight scenes well, as you can no doubt tell. And I was a little irritated because GTA Online: Gunrunning was coming out the next day, and I'd been through a fuck-ton of rage inducing shit. Had a good pizza for dinner though. Anyway, RWBY got a bye, Yang was chosen, blah blah fuck it start the damn thing.**

The time had finally arrived. The solo rounds, where only skill could take one to the top. Others had gone, and the bracket was swiftly clearing. The next round was currently being decided by the roulettes. With a _ding_ , the results were in.

"Jawsome of Beacon and Penny Polendina of Atlas!" Port enthusiastically boomed over the speaker. The announced combatants stood on the battlefield in minutes.

"Salutations! I hope you have a satisfactory showing in our match!" The orange haired girl said.

"Uhhhhh…. sure?" Jawsome muttered in confusion, flipping the Pyrobuster between fore and reverse grip in anticipation.

"BEGIN!"

Jawsome simultaneously extended Ecliptical Rose and fired six shards towards Penny, ing to the side. Penny merely evaded them, calling her blades to her side. Deciding that range wasn't going to get him anywhere, Jawsome charged Penny, feinting right with the Pyrobuster. When the other raised her blades to block, he brought Ecliptical Rose down in a cleave, using the extended range to dance away from a blade lock. Penny took a solid hit to her Aura, before surrounding the red hedgehog in several blades, which he flipped out of the way of, blocking their repeat attempt at skewering him.

"That the best you got?" Jawsome taunted, feeling on the edge of Burst Mode. Retracting Ecliptical Rose into sword form, he dashed in as the aura flared to life around him, Pyrobuster crackling as he prepared an X attack.

"Of course not!" Penny cheerfully replied, blades spinning like a small whirlwind around her, forcing the hedgehog to abandon his attack.

"Burst Flare!" Jawsome bit out as he threw a large explosive flare, different from his shards. The swords, however, deflected his attack from his opponent, the pursued him. Dodging as many as he could, they caught up to him and sliced away until his Aura was nearly halfway depleted. Whirling around, the hedgehog's eyes once again turned red as he activated Burst Rampage.

"Behold my power!" He roared, swinging his blades in shockwave producing rage. Penny swiftly dodged those, but was hit by the devastating slam. Having scored a hit, Rampage wore off as Jawsome settled into a flow of slashes and cuts, transforming to a twister of blade. Penny, however, leapt to the other side of the arena and summoned all of her blades, a cloud of them hanging over her.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Emerald manipulated the air so Jawsome saw many more than were there.

"Burst Shield!" Jawsome called, crossing his blades as a shield of defensive flames formed around him. Penny's swords fell like a swarm of arrows, but they all harmlessly deflected or dissolved against the flaming barrier. As the deluge ended, Jawsome raced forward, readying the X slash he had aborted before. It connected this time, and sent Penny's Aura to elimination levels.

"Whew… You're not too bad." Jawsome remarked as he replaced his blades on his back.

"You were excellent as well! I am pleased to lose to you!" Penny replied.

The two left, the roulette returning to announce…

"Yang Xiao Long of Beacon and Pyrrha Nikos, also of Beacon!"

Yang vaulted over the railing as Jawsome leaped back, the two slapping hands as they went. Pyrrha leapt from the railing to the battlefield as Yang stepped up, both settling into their combat positions as the volume from the audience reached a high.

"BEGIN!"

Yang blasted forward, a shot from Ember Celicia propelling her into striking range of Pyrrha. Flipping her spear around, a powerful punch was deflected with her shield, and both combatants were pushed away. Pyrrha transformed her spear into a shotgun, firing two quick shots before switching back as Yang took both and kept coming. Even though her Aura depleted, Yang's strategy was to tank hits, which in turn, meant more power for her. Each punch became a bomb, each kick, a hammer, etcetera. Pyrrha was doing all she could to avoid each hit, working her Semblance overtime to avoid an insta-loss. However, something shifted, slightly, and she took advantage, blocking Yang one last time and shoving out with her Semblance. Despite Yang's….. ahem… weight, she still hit the wall, signaling ring out.

"And the victor is Pyrrha of Beacon!"

 **The Rant:**

 ***insert crazed rambling and Fallout 4 here***


	20. Hiatus

I think it's finally time to publicly announce something that I really need to do.

Project RWBY is going on hiatus.

I do plan to return some point, but I need to take a break from it, since Act 4 is wearing me out, and it shows with the length and quality of the fight scenes, something which make me question why I chose RWBY as the launchpad for Project ART, and something which does not translate well from visual to text. It's probable I will put in work on Fallout: New Vegas, Courier's Road, but for now, Project RWBY is getting stepped away from, which I feel I should do.

The Pyro Jawsome


	21. This Thing's a Year Old

So, I completely glossed over this, but Project RWBY is a year old. Fallout New Vegas: Courier's Road turns one in two months, but still. I have a story that's a year old! And I'm not fucking done.

Watching: Johnny fail at Sonic 4 with Ryan, Lewis Paradox, and FTA

Listening to: Sonic 4's Super Sonic theme, Lightning Battle

Reading: DuncanIdaho's New Game Plus notes so I can start a project on that

Eating: Bacon Cheeseburger

Drinking: Anarchy Water

Playing: Fallout 4 (really), AM2R (yup), KHUX (still), Pokemon Black, Oxenfree (still)


	22. Act 4: Episode 4: The Semifinals

**Act 4-4: The Semifinals**

 **Ahem….. sorry about the whole wait thing. I mentioned in The Rant Fallout 4, which I blame for some of it, the other laziness.**

 **Also, I got a guest review, which aside from being irritating (but inevitable) because I have to approve it, I respond to every review. If it's a guest review, I can't do that. Since I don't want The Rant to be longer than the chapter itself, I respond to reviews to explain/clarify/retaliate. I appreciate that you leave reviews, but do it with an actual account. Guest reviews will not be considered.**

The semi finals were coming up, with Shade and Atlas completely out of the running, it was only Beacon and Haven in the last fights. The question was, who would fight who?

"100 rings Jawsome gets that Strife guy." Sonic said.

"No, he's getting that Mercury dude, and I'll raise you a hundred." Knuckles countered.

"400 total. It's a bet." Blue hedgehog and red echidna shook as a red and black hedgehog attempted to use his pyrokinesis to immolate them with a glare. While he and Sonic began bickering, the roulette spun, pairing….

"Jawsome of Beacon and Mercury of Haven!"

"Damn." Sonic snapped his fingers, handing a stack of rings to Knuckles, who was grinning a manner more befitting a wolf. Sighing, Jawsome leapt onto the combat field, surprised when his opponent did the same. Both settled into ready stances.

"Begin!"

Jawsome lashed out with the Pyrobuster, which Mercury dodged. Snapping Ecliptical Rose into scythe form, the red hedgehog slammed the point into the ground where Mercury was, having jumped back again. Jawsome smirked, pulling the trigger/ loading mechanism he'd installed after the battle against Penny. A bolt of fire blasted out, striking Mercury at the speed of light. The hit growled, and fired his shotgun greaves at the hitter, who wrenched Ecliptical Rose out of the ground, retracting the scythe into sword form, and flipping the Pyrobuster into reverse grip, coming in with a whirlwind of slashes, which were mostly blocked or negated. A frustrated Mercury retreated from the blades, pausing as Jawsome paused as well. Neither bothered to banter with the other. Mercury began to spin around in breakdance, firing his greaves as he did so, creating a tornado of shots. Jawsome summoned a Shield, protecting him from the bullets, and quickly struck Mercury with a barrage of flares, both fired from Ecliptical Rose and thrown. Bringing both blades into an x-shape, he swung. The bell tolled.

"- Strife of Haven!"

"This should be good." Sonic mused as he leaned on his hand. Ruby snorted.

"Of course it will be. Pyrrha's in it, you know?"

"Who knows."

Both warriors stood on the battlefield, Pyrrha adjusting her grip on her spear, the blonde combatant from Haven, Strife, holding onto the handle of a ridiculous sword hanging off his back. Jawsome immediately protested the style, before being notified that, no, he's not the only one doing it, shut up. As it always did, the bell struck to signal the match beginning.

Strife, in a surprising show of agility, made the first move, dashing towards Pyrrha at a high speed. While nowhere near as fast as the Mobians, the four-time Mistral regional tournament champ was still caught off guard. She brought her shield up only a second before Strife's large blade slammed into it. Pushing with her arm, she brought her spear around to swipe at her opponent, only to find it blocked in another impressive display of agility. Bringing his blade around, he thrust at her open left, but Pyrrha dodged quickly. Switching her spear to it's rifle mode, she fired a few shots at Strife, then switched back to spear mode while throwing her shield like a discus. Strife easily blocked them all, but Pyrrha's shield returned with almost no thought from the four time Mistralian champion. Neither opponent seemed surprised at the shows of skill by their competition. Tossing her shield, Pyrrha opened fire, since either the rounds or the shield would hit Strife. Maneuvering his blade with deceptive speed, Strife deflected the rounds and smacked the shield aside. Or he would have, had it not twitched out of the way, boomeranging around to whack him in the back of the head on it's way back to Pyrrha, who was already charging to take advantage of the opening. However, Strife was not defenceless, as his sword _split_ down the middle. He easily blocked both of his opponent's attacks, and reversed the momentum of the battle. Only Pyrrha's shield and near misses saved her from a nasty hit.

"Dude, his sword _splits_! That's awesome!" Sonic observed, eagerly chowing down on popcorn he'd gotten…. Somewhere.

"Dude, I dual-wield what most people consider two handed weapons." Jawsome retorted.

"Yeah, but do they combine into one?"

"Up yours."

"C'mon Pyrrha! You've got this!" Nora shouted.

"Show him what yer made of!" Yang called, pumping her fist in the air.

On the battlefield, Strife had disengaged, leaving the two to circle opposite the other, studying. Pyrrha had the advantage at range, but only in terms of distance. Strife, despite not having any non-melee capabilities, could easily block Pyrrha's ranged attacks and close distance, plus with a separating sword, he could change his style on the fly.

"Are you done yet?"

"Oh, was that out loud? I'm fucking _sorry_." Jawsome snarled.

Suddenly, both combatants _moved_. Attacks blurred faster than a chipmunk ODing on Red Bull and Monster's unholy lovechild, spark were flying from what looked like nothing, and Sonic was suddenly wanting to strangle something. Then, the two fighters appeared, on opposite sides of the battlefield from where they'd started, facing away from each other. Audible silence hung over the stadium like a cloud.

Strife's Aura meter beeped.

There was a pure explosion of sound as the crowd roared, Pyrrha replacing her weapons and helping the swordsman up. The second he was on his feet, he walked off.

"The final match of the tournament is tonight! Be sure to tune in for the astonishing conclusion!"

 **The Rant**

 **FUCK. ME. RUNNING. I HATE FIGHT SCENES.**

 **So I finally finished up this chapter. My excuses are as follows and I quote: Laziness, school, being more fucked up than I have any right to be, getting lost in a field of plot bunnies, none of which pertain to this, getting a year older, signing up for the waitlist to get an AO3 account, and raging against the dumbassess currently running the country I live in. Three guesses, first two don't count.**

 **But worry not, all two of you still paying attention to this story! The next chapter will be full of awesome, as much as I can write it, and Act 4 will conclude with the next one, which I will leave you on a ridiculous cliffhanger for about 3 years.**

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- yeah, no.**

 **Oh, and by the way? I need to get a new monitor, I just broke the one I'm using because the word processor I use is being an ass. No, I don't.**

 **Regards,**

 **The Pyro of Jawsome (Who can't be assed to snark right now)**


	23. Update

Hey there.

It's been a while since I've gone dark, and I suppose I should explain.

In between the eternal hell that is high school (cause that's where I am), having my own life, playing games, thinking up ideas for far down the line, etcetera, I have hit a monumental case of writer's block. I had a burst of creativity with Project RWBY, then it fizzled. I got stuck partway through another FNV:CR chapter. I haven't touched either Halo: The Compendium or GKND at all since their first drafts. I just haven't been in the mood to really write.

I mention this now because now that I've finished cleaning up one tab explosion I had on my computer, I think i'll try to get back into it while I clean up the other. I won't try to hold myself to a schedule, because I can never hit deadlines (they make the _best_ sounds as they zoom right by), but I will attempt to finish Act 4 before I finish high school. FNV is it's own story, so I have no such compunctions.

Another thing is that I have finally gotten an AO3 page of my own. I've already posted the first chapter of Project RWBY there, and I will continue to fill out the archive. I mostly have it in case something happens here and everything is gone. I'll still have master copies, but you would still like to read em' right?

To those who've been waiting, I apologize and to new readers confused, well, welcome. I don't make the best of impressions.

And my frickin enter key is stuck. Fuck.

The Pyro Jawsome


	24. The Future of Project RWBY

**DON'T BE ALARMED. PROJECT RWBY IS NOT ENDING. I HAVE NO PLANS ON ENDING THIS YET. PLEASE READ THIS _IN IT's ENTIRETY _TO UNDERSTAND THIS UPDATE.**

Hello.

I'm sorry for posting an update that's not a full chapter, but the following had to be said because of what I felt was right. I plan on being extra diligent towards the story from now on. Maybe not in terms of updates, but in terms of what I want to do. Again, I'm sorry about the lack of story. But this all had to be stated.

Now, this is something that I've sort of been building up to. I've mostly been free flowing with the plot up to Act 4, but I know exactly what's going to happen at the end of the day. Project RWBY is diverging from canon even more than it already has. I'm going to explain why now, in it's own update, instead of leaving it for an author note nearly as long as a chapter in and of itself. That and I won't remember by the time that comes.

RWBY isn't the same anymore.

I noticed it at the beginning of Volume 3. The show seemed a little less vibrant, more dull. In short, RWBY had lost some of it's luster. But I continued watching, knowing that there was still awesome to be had. I had no idea then that Monty Oum had passed away. He had died in February. I didn't find out until September.

I had felt this odd feeling. I hadn't watched any of Monty's work that wasn't RWBY because I had never heard of them. I was also not a real big fan of Rooster Teeth at the time, only really watching some of their older content and new episodes of RWBY when they came to YouTube. But now I can feel that feeling I had being defined and vindicated. It was dread- dread that I was watching something unique die.

And die it did.

RWBY became Rooster Teeth's the second Monty died. How do I know this? Recently, I read an open letter from one of the man's most loyal partners, Shane Newville. He worked with Monty on Red vs. Blue Season 10, and he was a part of the team that did the first two volumes of RWBY. He even worked on the Black and Yellow trailers. He saw what happened behind the scenes between Monty and a production staff that didn't care about artistic integrity.

Ultimately, all of Monty's work would be for naught, as when he died, Rooster Teeth never even consulted Shane, Monty's widow Sheena, nor any of the other friends Monty had confided in. They ignored the plans Monty had set out for future volumes. They ditched the tools Monty used, tools he used not because they were powerful and efficent, but because he liked challenge, liked to make something awesome out of nothing. He was animation MacGuyver.

But Volume 3 moved away from his vision. Volumes 4 and 5 only cemented the fact that RWBY as I had seen it begin was dead. I had seen the first episode the week it came out, and I had regularly binged Volumes 1 and 2 waiting for 3. And when season 4 was announced, I bought into the hype.

I hate that I fell for the hype. I stopped watching entirely during Volume 4. Even when Volume 5 episodes showed up, I'd watch a few minutes and then stop, say 'I'll come back later' and never finish them. RWBY no longer held the same pull to me that it had.

I've known since the beginning that Project RWBY and RWBY were never meant to follow the same paths. I was planning things far too differently. I actually (in my imaginative mind- the benefits of being on the spectrum) had some sort of future in my head where I'd get to be able to do an adaptation of Project RWBY with Rooster Teeth itself.

I know the reality now. Rooster Teeth is a shell of it's former self, only interested in making money. That future will never come to pass, and even if, by some astronomical chance, they offered, when this story has finished, they offered to make an adaptation, I will and always will refuse. I've also noted some things Shane said Monty wanted done differently that how they were done after his death. I plan to include them as best I can, to truly honor the man who inspired me to finally make my own story.

Then Act 5 will flip the script entirely.

This was always created out of respect for Monty and the awesome world he created. This story will continue to be so. But I have, now and forever, lost all respect for the company that pretends it's carrying on his legacy, but never was to begin with.

Monty deserved better.

In honor of Monty Oum and the world he created.

The Pyro Jawsome


	25. Act 4: Episode 5: The End

**Act 4-5: The End**

—

… **.**

—

"I don't see why we have to do this."

Teams RWBY, JSKT, and JNPR were all sitting in a noodle joint. Jawsome had posited his question after he'd finished his bowl, pointing at Pyrrha.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked over her bowl.

"We're both from Beacon, just give the school the whole spiel or whatever." Jawsome twitched his sticks.

"I think they want to see which of you is stronger." Sonic stated, jabbing his sticks at the red hedgehog beside him.

"Repeat, why?"

"I really don't see the problem." Pyrrha said. "It's sort of a friendly competition."

Jawsome sighed. "I can accept that." He then flashed a feral grin. "I can also accept that you're goin' down."

Pyrrha nodded. "Challenge accepted."

—-

The crowd roared.

"Welcome to the final match of the Vytal Tournament!" Professor Port boomed over the loudspeaker. "Even though we know which school will take home the prize, we do still have to determine which fighter is stronger!"

"I'm rather sure we don't need to do this." Oobleck said, though not into his microphone.

"Nonsense! Anywho, Pyrrha and Jawsome of Beacon!"

The roar crescendoed as the two stood on the battlefield, seemingly illuminated by the pale light of the shattered moon.

"The match will begin in 3."

Pyrrha drew her spear and shield.

"2."

The Pyrobuster crackled to life in Jawsome's hand as Ecliptical Rose extended in the other.

"1."

Everything went silent.

"Begin."

Jawsome rocketed towards Pyrrha, bringing Ecliptical Rose down in a cleave. The sword-scythe slammed into her shield as the Pyrobuster whipped around to catch her spear from getting him in the leg. Disengaging, Jawsome extended Ecliptical Rose into scythe form, twirling the weapon around to slam the blade point into the ground, firing at the same time. The report of the weapon and the ' _clang!'_ of the fire energy deflecting off of Pyrrha's shield rang out within seconds of each other. Pressing her advantage, she quickly transformed Milo into it's rifle form, blasting away at the red hedgehog, who had to reflect the bullets he didn't dodge with the blade of Ecliptical Rose, back in it's sword form. A blast of fire whizzed by Akuo, while the Pyrobuster and Milo, back in spear form, clashed, sparks flying from the impact. Jawsome brought around Ecliptical Rose, but Pyrrha blocked, leaving both of them locked against the other. Both attempted to overpower the other.

Something changed. Maybe one of them had slipped, the wind had shifted. Something, because soon they were a blur. Metal clashed, fire roared, even brief flashes of darkness were parts of the dance of destruction currently ensuing on the arena floor.

But then both appeared, on one knee, holding themselves up with their weapons. The audience's attention was drawn to the Aura meters, ignored due to their complete focus on the battle.

Both were hairs above knockout.

Jawsome's heavy breaths were interspersed with snarling, a habit he had from fighting things that were irritating to beat.

Pyrrha wasn't much better off, leaning heavily on Milo. Akuo lay at her feet.

Both staggered to their feet, walking towards each other with heavy steps. At the center of the battlefield, they met, staring at the other as their breathing began to normalize.

"Well, even match." Jawsome snarked.

"Indeed." Pyrrha replied. Then she did something unexpected. She slung Akuo onto her back, sheathed Milo at her hip, and held out her hand. "Draw?"

Jawsome stared at the offered hand, then shrugged, slung the Pyrobuster back over his shoulder and slid Ecliptical Rose back at the small of his back, and took it. "Draw."

The arena was silent for a few seconds. Then someone started clapping. The sound gradually grew in audibility, and then became the dull roar of cheering.

"And there we have it! One of the most intense duels in Vytal Tournament history ends in a draw!" Professor Port shouted. "Truly a battle for the history books! Sta… tu-e… wha-"

"Hello, people of Vale. Do not adjust your sets." A cool, dry voice had replaced Port over the loudspeaker. A black queen chess piece emblazoned on a red background dominated the screens. "We do dearly hope you've been enjoying the festival so far."

"Wait, that's-!" Ruby realized.

"What is happening?! Neither my robots or ships are responding!" Ironwood snarled.

"However we also know your true feelings. Lingering resentment. Deep hatred. We all want to be the best, do we not?"

"Oh no."

That was all Taiyang Xiao Long could say as he stared at the black queen.

"These emotions cannot be suppressed. So why bother? Just let them all... _go_."

Outside of Vale, two guards watched in terror as a horde of Grimm began to bear down on them.

"You won't regret it then."

"Glynda."

"Yes, Ozpin."

"The end has come."

The speech was capped off by a gigantic Nevermore landing on the protective field of Unity Coliseum.

 **...sigh…**

 **So, hello there. Might be wondering why I'm cutting this short. Well I have good reason.**

 **I'm rebooting Project ART.**

 **Again.**

 **The main reason is that, like all writers, I improve over time, and my old stuff just rubs me the wrong way. It feels rushed, sloppy, and really just…. No.**

 **So among other things, there's that, and I'm also removing the Sonic elements from the series. It just really doesn't make sense in the grand scheme of things, and it would only be relevant for Project RWBY. Thereby, go byebye.**

 **Next, I'm thinking about commissioning custom artwork. I have some skill in Photoshop, but it's not much, and I don't own the program myself, so it's moot anyways. Recommend artists you think would be able to do a good cover art.**

 **Lastly, I do apologize about not being real communicative recently. My life, despite the fact that I'm on summer vacation, is arguably in one of the hardest fluctuations right now. I'm going to be a senior in high school, I have a job, and in between that and doing my own thing (say, playing Shovel Knight (plug)), my time for writing has gone down. I have been practicing anyways, and you have no idea how many revisions I went through before finalizing what I was going to do.**

 **As a side note, did you know you can use a class ring and a shoelace as a pendulum? That is the** _ **only**_ **damn thing I'm gonna learn from Physics.**

 **Anyways, I'm hard at work, and stay tuned for the (hopefully final) reboot, Re:Project RWBY. I promise not to have as many spinoffs and rereleases as that franchise. (Fuckin' Nomura).**

 **The Pyro Jawsome**

 **P.S.: Everything in the Future of Project RWBY remains true. Just have patience, I guess.**


	26. Update the Second

He liveth, He dieth, He livith again. Not actually a quote, just thought it would be funny.

So I've gone quiet a while, save for updating my profile somewhat, and taking down both GKND and Halo: The Compendium. The reasons for that are twofold; one, life is kicking my ass to the curb hard, so I haven't really had time. Two, I've been having creative kicks that turn into a chapter or story that is promising, but I lose interest or run out of that spark of either genius or madness.

I would like to say this, though. If you've been waiting, thank you. I have most of a chapter of Courier's Road done, and I also have... some form of first chapter for RE: Project RWBY. However, unlike my previous posting habits, I think I'll go about building up an update buffer, or releasing more than one chapter at a time, because I don't feel too happy with my current system.

Luckily for me, I recently invested in a decent desktop setup, and the parts arrived last week, so I should be having a decent PC by the end of the year. This will either tank my writing performance even more or let it be reborn as something slightly less shitty than it is.

Who knows.

Pyro Jawsome


End file.
